FAITHFUL LOVE
by Air Pyori
Summary: Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu, kutunggu kau di keabadian. Harapan masa lalu yg akan tetap terpatri hingga ke masa depan. RnR plis minna. . . Last chap. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

Pohon tua itu tetap berdiri kokoh meski sudah melalui puluhan tahun dalam hidupnya. Pohon yang begitu besar, tinggi, kokoh dan sangat rindang. Sejak pohon itu masih kecil, banyak insan yang mengikat janji di sana. Namun kini, setelah melewati beberapa puluh tahun, pohon itu tak lagi kokoh dan serindang dulu. Sudah banyak cabang ranting yang patah karena berguguran dan daun-daunnya yang sudah tak selebat dulu.

Ada banyak kisah dan kenangan yang dilewati bersama pohon besar itu.

Termasuk…

Dua buah makam sepasang insan yang sudah ada sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Makam yang sengaja diletakkan. Dimana mereka bertemu dan kemudian mereka berpisah.

_Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu_

_Kutunggu kau di keabadian._

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo, kita kedatangan tetangga baru loh…"

Masaki saat itu memanggil anak sulungnya yang masih berusia enam tahun itu dari luar kamarnya. Ichigo kecil, demikian nama putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki ini membuka pintu kamarnya dengan mimik penasaran. Saat ini ibu dari keluarga Kurosaki ini sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Sejak awal, Kurosaki memang adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Meski mereka hidup sederhana, tapi semuanya jadi terasa indah dan menyenangkan. Tak sekali pun mereka merasa menyesal hidup seperti ini.

"Siapa itu Kaa-chan?" tanya Ichigo kecil yang memiliki rambut cerah berwarna orange seperti ibunya. Memang kelihatannya warna orange tidak lazim untuk rambut, tapi itu adalah warna alami yang diberikan ibunya. Ichigo tidak membenci rambutnya. Dia menyukainya, karena sama dengan ibu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Mereka baru pindah hari ini. Kau mau lihat? Mereka punya anak yang seumuran denganmu," kata Masaki lembut seraya menggandeng Ichigo kecil keluar dari rumah mereka untuk menyapa tetangga baru itu.

Kurosaki Isshin, suami Masaki bekerja sebagai dokter. Tentunya pekerjaannya ada di rumah sakit. Dan baru pulang malam nanti. Jadi hampir setiap hari Masaki hanya berdua saja dengan Ichigo. Apalagi kalau Ichigo sudah berada di sekolah, Masaki hanya bisa sendirian di rumah menanti anak dan suaminya pulang satu persatu.

"Oh apa kabar. Kami dari keluarga Kurosaki. Apakah kalian baru pindah hari ini?" sapa Masaki pada seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah memberikan instruksi pada petugas yang melayani orang-orang yang ingin pindah rumah.

"Ah ya, apa kabar Kurosaki-san. Kami dari keluarga Kuchiki. Mohon bantuannya karena hari ini kami baru pertama kali pindah," kata wanita yang bermarga Kuchiki itu ramah. Wanita itu sangat cantik. Tapi tentu bagi Ichigo wanita tercantik adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Wah, pertama kali pindah. Semoga kerasan di sini yah. Memang lokasinya sering sepi karena banyak yang bekerja, tapi kalau sore banyak juga tetangga yang keluar untuk ikut mengobrol," ujar Masaki.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan berusaha. Oh, apakah anak laki-laki yang tampan itu anak anda?" tanya wanita Kuchiki itu seraya menunjuk Ichigo kecil yang berdiri di belakang kaki Masaki.

"Ya, namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku sendiri Kurosaki Masaki, kalau nama Anda?"

"Namaku Kuchiki Hisana, kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur Ichigo-kun?" tanya Hisana lagi.

"Baru enam tahun. Kalau tidak salah, aku juga melihat seorang anak yang mungkin usianya hampir sama dengan Ichigo ya tadi?"

"Anda benar. Dia putriku. Sayang, kemari sini. Kenalan dulu dengan tetangga baru kita," kata Hisana setengah berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah yang dilewati oleh beberapa orang yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang untuk keperluan rumah mereka.

"Astaga. Anak ini sedikit pemalu. Biasanya dia lengket dengan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya sedang bekerja hari ini. Dia juga sempat marah karena mendadak pindah sekolah. Sebentar biar saya panggilkan dulu," jelas Hisana.

Dalam hati Ichigo, dia begitu penasaran, seperti apa anak itu. Ichigo saja langsung datang begitu ibunya memanggil. Kalau dia anak laki-laki pasti akan Ichigo kerjai dia nanti kalau dia nakal sih. Karena sebenarnya Ichigo bukan tipe anak nakal.

"Kaa-sama… aku malu…" lirih sebuah suara.

Masaki memegang pundah Ichigo di depannya seraya membisikkan sesuatu pada Ichigo. Ichigo tak begitu mendengar karena penasaran dengan sosok anak manja itu.

"Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu, ini tetangga baru kita," ajak Hisana.

Tapi anak itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya seraya memeluk sebuah boneka. Tampaknya itu boneka aneh. Boneka apa itu?

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar malu," celetuk Hisana.

"Iya, dia memang pemalu. Ayo Rukia, kenalkan dirimu dulu sayang, tidak baik begitu," bujuk Hisana.

Perlahan, anak yang dipanggil Rukia itu mengintip dari kaki ibunya. Ichigo akui anak itu… jelek sekali!

Berambut pendek, matanya besar dan wajahnya terlihat aneh. Begitu mata Ichigo beradu pandang dengan gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu, anak itu langsung ketakutan dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya.

"Aduh, sepertinya dia belum terbiasa. Maafkan sikapnya ya," kata Hisana tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak kecil memang begitu, nah, kalau begitu salam kenal ya Rukia-chan… nanti kau bisa berteman dengan Ichigo…"

Berteman dengan orang seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku pergi Kaa-chan!"

Masaki hanya berteriak hati-hati pada anak lelakinya yang buru-buru keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Ichigo baru akan memperbaiki tali sepatunya, dia melihat anak kemarin, tetangga barunya yang masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Wah. Sepertinya dia anak orang kaya. Mungkin sikapnya itu bukannya pemalu, tapi sombong. Sekolah saja diantar pakai mobil. Ichigo selalu jalan kaki karena sekolahnya cukup dekat. Cuma beberapa blok dari rumahnya sendiri.

Begitu Ichigo tiba di sekolahnya, entah kenapa kelasnya mendadak ramai. Banyak murid yang berbisik-bisik sedari tadi. Tampaknya itu berita heboh. Tapi yah, yang berbisik kan Cuma anak perempuan, Ichigo dan temannya yang lain malah sibuk bermain bola kaki di belakang kelas. Memang menyenangkan bisa bermain di dalam kelas meski harus mendengar jeritan anak perempuan yang nyaris terkena tendangan bola mereka.

"Ichigo! Kento! Rui! Berhenti bermain bola di dalam kelas!" pekik wali kelas mereka. Seketika itu juga jagoan bola itu langsung diam dan menyembunyikan bola mereka di bawah meja. Maklum saja, kalau di sekolah Ichigo memang sedikit nakal, tapi dia tetap anak baik di rumahnya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, jadi Sensei harap kalian tidak membuat gaduh ya," kata sang Sensei hari ini. Ichigo merasakan firasat aneh.

Tetangga baru dan siswa baru yang bersamaan. Siapa ya?"

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, lalu masuklah ke dalam seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek dari pintu kelas itu.

Anak itu terlihat kecil dan mungil. Dia juga tidak terlihat menarik. Bahkan terkesan sombong. Oh, dia kan…

"Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, nah Rukia-chan, kenalkan dirimu pada teman sekelasmu," kata sang wali kelas.

Anak itu hanya menunduk saja. Entah kenapa dia terlihat enggan sekali. Teman Ichigo sekelas pun mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai anak itu.

"Rukia-chan?" panggil wali kelas mereka.

"N-namaku… Kuchiki… Rukia… salam… kenal…" gumamnya terputus-putus.

Perkenalan canggung itu memang berlangsung sebentar karena sepertinya, anak itu tidak terlihat begitu bersemangat masuk kelas. Dia malah terlihat… seperti tengah frustasi karena sesuatu.

Gadis itu… kenapa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kehadiran tetangga baru sekaligus teman baru Ichigo itu. Tapi dia terlihat antisosial sekali. Tidak mau berbaur dengan yang lain. Dia juga lebih suka menyendiri dan pulang sekolah sendirian. Pernah satu kali, Ichigo menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama karena arah mereka sama. Tapi dia memandang Ichigo dengan angkuh dan langsung memalingkan wajah berjalan mendahului Ichigo. Sejak peristiwa itu, Ichigo jadi sungkan mengajaknya lagi meski ibunya sudah beberapa kali menanyakan perihal gadis tertutup yang hobi menyendiri itu. Ichigo hanya menanggapinya sekadarnya saja.

Tapi pernah beberapa kali juga, Ichigo memergoki gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya ketika sore menjelang. Dia terlihat mengendap-endap keluar dari pintu belakang rumahnya dan langsung berlari begitu cepat ketika keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, tapi sepertinya Ichigo jadi tengsin untuk tahu. Setelah dicueki seperti itu.

Dia juga selalu membawa tas kecil di punggungnya. Sebenarnya… kemana dia?

"Ichigo! Giliranmu, ambil bolanya!" pekik Rui.

Ichigo menggerutu di dalam hatinya, kenapa dia yang selalu mengambil bola?

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga, tapi gadis Kuchiki tidak ikut. Bukan hari ini saja sih, tapi setiap saat olahraga. Apa dia tidak suka?

Sialnya bola yang ditendang oleh si bodoh Rui itu malah mental begitu jauh hingga ke belakang gedung sekolah. Katanya di belakang ini ada padang rumput. Ichigo tidak pernah ke sini. Hanya anak perempuan yang biasanya kemari untuk melihat-lihat. Itu pun suka ditakuti oleh Kento dan Rui yang menyamar jadi hewan buas.

"Hati-hati… jangan sampai tersesat lagi."

Eh? Ada orang?

Begitu Ichigo mengintip, ternyata seekor anak kelinci baru saja masuk ke dalam tanah yang berlubang itu. Dan dia…

"Kau…"

Sadar Ichigo muncul, gadis itu terkejut dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi itu. Sepertinya pohon itu baru berusia empat sampai lima tahun. Tidak begitu tinggi dan rindang. Itu kan… pohon maple…

"Hei, aku bukan hewan buas kan? Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" tanya Ichigo yang mendekati gadis itu. Rukia semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang pohon itu. seakan tidak ingin dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?! Pergi sana!" bentaknya.

"Aku kan cuma mengambil bola. Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau bolos pelajaran olahraga terus?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang pergi sana! Dasar Labu bodoh!"

Labu?

"A-apa? Kau bilang aku apa?"

Rukia mengintip dari balik pohon itu. Hanya sebagian tubuhnya, lalu ujung jarinya menarik kelopak mata bawahnya turun dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan iseng.

"La… bu! Kepalamu seperti labu jelek!"

Ichigo geram sekali, bocah ini ternyata…

"Kau… kau berani sekali… kemari kau dasar―"

Tahu Ichigo akan mengejarnya, bocah itu langsung terlihat takut dan berlari dari sana. Ichigo baru akan kembali mengejarnya, tapi gadis itu sudah pergi lebih dulu. Larinya cepat juga. Apa alasannya tidak mau ikut olahraga?

Ahh! Bola! Gawat!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo penasaran sekali.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu di sana? Apa selama ini… dia selalu ke sana?

Sore ini, Ichigo sengaja mengintip rumah Kuchiki itu. Setiap sore pasti dia kabur kan?

Dan ternyata benar, dia memang kabur. Kenapa orangtuanya tidak pernah khawatir ya?

Penasaran lagi, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuntuti Rukia. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan di sini? Rukia terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan interaksi sosial. Selain pendiam, dia juga terlihat sombong. Wajahnya itu benar-benar membuat orang sering menilainya terlalu buruk. Siapa juga yang melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu pasti berpikiran begitu kan?

Setelah diam-diam membuntutinya, ternyata Rukia pergi ke… bukit belakang sekolah?

Sedang apa dia di sini?

Ichigo mengendap-endap supaya Rukia tidak tahu kehadirannya.

Gadis itu berhenti sejenak dan duduk di bawah pohon tadi. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dia kan cuma berjalan saja? Ahh, tidak juga. Dia hampir berlari ketika Ichigo membuntutinya tadi.

Setelah agak lama, Rukia berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu dari semak-semak di belakang pohon itu. Sebuah kertas dan―

"Layangan?"

"Siapa di sana?!"

Ichigo bodoh! Besar sekali suaramu!

"Siapa di sana! Penjahat ya!"

Anak itu benar-benar…

"Ini aku… aku Ichigo," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Dia menunjukkan dirinya setelah mendapat satu lemparan kerikil dari Rukia.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?!" katanya gugup. Sepertinya dia ketakutan seperti habis ketangkap basah mau mencuri.

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan setiap sore? Sedang apa kau?"

"Tidak sopan! Mau apa kau tahu urusan orang lain!"

"Yah sebenarnya… oh ayolah, aku ini penasaran, untuk apa layangan itu hah?"

"Hei Labu! Kau tidak boleh tahu urusan orang lain! Pergi sana!" katanya ketus.

"Aku cuma mau membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan, kenapa kau malah marah-marah begitu? Memangnya aku penjahat?"

"Kau memang terlihat seperti penjahat dengan rambut labumu itu!"

"Hei, dengar ya! Aku ini bukan labu! Rambutku ini memang alami begini! Baiklah, kalau kau tidak butuh bantuanku, aku pergi saja!"

Ichigo kesal sekali. Kenapa anak sekecil itu punya mulut yang begitu menakutkan. Ibunya saja tidak pernah berkata begitu menyebalkan. Dasar bocah―

"Kau tahu cara menerbangkan ini?"

Ichigo berbalik dengan tatapan bingung. Saat itu, dia melihat Rukia yang tertunduk malu sambil memainkan ujung roknya dengan gelisah. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena dia menunduk.

"Hah?"

"Aku… aku sudah seminggu ini berusaha menerbangkannya. Tapi dia tidak mau terbang… aku… tidak tahu…" katanya gugup.

Ichigo terkekeh geli. Apa-apaan gadis ini…

"Jadi selama ini kau diam-diam pergi kemari untuk menerbangkan layangan?" tebak Ichigo.

Sesaat gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya terangkat dan menatap bingung pada Ichigo.

"Kau tahu darimana aku selalu datang kemari diam-diam?"

Ichigo langsung salah tingkah. Dasar bodoh. Kenapa malah mengatakan hal begitu?!

"Su-sudahlah! Aku akan menerbangkan layanganmu. Mana?"

Rukia menunjukkan layangan yang terkapar di balik pohon maple itu.

Itu adalah layangan sederhana yang memiliki ekor yang begitu panjang. Memang sih tidak begitu besar, jadi cukup mudah untuk diterbangkan. Tapi anehnya entah kenapa ada sebuah amplop putih di sana. Awalnya Ichigo ingin melepaskannya, tapi Rukia langsung menjerit dan melarang Ichigo untuk mengutak atik amplop itu. Tak lama berselang, layangan mereka pun terbang tinggi. Rukia begitu kagum melihat tingginya layangan itu terbang.

"Wah, tinggi sekali. Pasti sampai!" serunya girang.

"Kau baru lihat yang setinggi ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hum! Kau hebat sekali, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh sekilas ke arah Rukia yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan decak kagum itu. Sesaat tadi, Ichigo agak kaget karena Rukia tahu namanya. Ehm maksudnya, ingat namanya.

"Kau mau coba?" tawar Ichigo seraya mengulurkan benang layangan itu kepada Rukia.

"Ehh? Apa boleh? Aku takut… nanti talinya putus…" gumam Rukia.

"Makanya pegang erat-erat, cobalah…"

Agak ragu, Rukia menerima tali layangan itu. Awalnya kaget juga karena talinya hampir terbang terbawa angin yang cukup kencang itu. Tapi Ichigo segera menahan tali itu dengan ikut menggenggam tangan Rukia yang masih memegang tali itu. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo jadi bertambah kikuk, tapi lain halnya dengan Rukia yang terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Dia terlalu senang bisa memegang tali layangan itu.

"Naa, surat apa yang ada di layangan itu?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Permohonan. Semakin tinggi suratnya, semakin terkabul permohonan itu."

"Hee? Kau percaya ya?"

"Tentu. Kau tidak?"

"Permohonan apa?"

"Rahasia!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan akhirnya setiap sore mereka habiskan dengan bermain di bukit belakang sekolah itu. Perlahan-lahan, Rukia mulai membuka diri pada teman-teman Ichigo. Sudah mau menanggapi apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya. Bahkan, setiap pulang dan pergi sekolah, mereka sudah bersama. Kadang Rukia yang menjemput, kadang Ichigo. Rukia kini tak lagi diantar.

Bagi Ichigo, ini pertama kalinya dia memiliki teman seperti Rukia.

Teman yang menyenangkan. Bahkan karena hobi mereka sama jadi kemudahan untuk berteman semakin bertambah. Apalagi Rukia ternyata bukanlah orang yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Semakin kau mengenal Kuchiki Rukia, kau akan semakin tenggelam dalam diri gadis manis itu.

Hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari Rukia adalah tokoh kartun kelinci bernama Chappy itu.

Dan menurut Ichigo, itu cukup… menyebalkan kalau sudah menyangkut boneka aneh itu.

"Hmm, ternyata Ichigo berteman baik ya, dengan Rukia-chan?" ujar Masaki malam itu.

"Ehh? Rukia-chan? Kenapa dengan Rukia-chan?!" sela Isshin bersemangat, suami dari Masaki dan ayah dari Ichigo.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo cuek.

"Tidak. Kaa-chan suka kok. Apalagi Rukia-chan anak yang baik. Kau harus menjaganya yaa…" pesan Masaki.

Menjaganya? Memang kenapa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lima tahun mereka lalui bersama. Dalam jangka waktu selama itu, baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sudah terbiasa saling berkunjung. Mereka bahkan sudah biasa bermain di kamar masing-masing. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Pokoknya, lima tahun bersama adalah hal menyenangkan untuk mereka. Apalagi setiap sore selama musim yang bagus, mereka selalu menerbangkan layangan bersama. Masih dengan surat permohonan yang tak pernah Ichigo ketahui apa isinya.

Tapi hari ini, entah kenapa surat itu berbeda dari biasanya.

Ichigo sempat bertanya itu surat kenapa berbeda, tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum saja tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Menyenangkan sekali yaa… tak terasa sudah lima tahun…" ujar Rukia ketika mereka selesai menerbangkan layangan hari ini.

"Lima tahun lumayan singkat. Yah… masih ada tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi dan tahun―"

Ichigo berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari Rukia tak berjalan di sisinya. Ternyata gadis kecil itu berhenti melangkah dan menunduk di belakang. Ichigo berbalik dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia.

"Hm, apa?" balas Ichigo.

"Kalau… kalau aku tidak ada, apa akan menangis?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kalau aku pergi, apa kau akan menangis? Apa kau… akan menahanku pergi?"

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu? Bukankah kau masih ada di sini? Besok aku yang akan menjemputmu. Jadi jangan khawatir. Ayo pulang."

"Aku serius…"

"Tentu aku serius. Ahh, besok aku juga akan membawakanmu bekal. Ibuku suka sekali membuatkanmu bekal. Nah, kau mau apa? Nasi dengan mentimun seperti kesukaanmu kan?"

"DASAR ICHIGO BODOH!" pekik Rukia.

Gadis itu langsung pergi berlari mendahului Ichigo.

Hah? Apa-apaan dia itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tou-chan! Dimana Kaa-chan?!" pekik Ichigo seraya menuruni tangga kamarnya. Pagi ini entah kenapa dia bisa terlambat seperti ini. Hah! Ada-ada saja. Biasanya dia tidak terlambat seperti ini. Tapi semalam, Ichigo merasa aneh. Jendela kamar Rukia yang biasa menghadap ke jendela kamarnya itu tidak terbuka seperti malam-malam biasanya. Ichigo menunggu jendela itu terbuka meski sudah dia lempari kerikil dan benda kecil lainnya. Tapi tetap tidak terbuka. Apa Rukia memang sudah tidur atau bagaimana?

"Kaa-chan? Ahh~ dia ada di rumah Kuchiki, kenapa?" sahut Isshin dari arah dapur.

Memang ada apa pagi begini ada di rumah keluarga Kuchiki? Aneh.

Ichigo melirik ke arah jam lagi. Sudah terlambat, kenapa Rukia juga tak menjemputnya? Ada-ada saja!

"Tou-chan, bilang pada Kaa-chan aku pergi duluan! Sudah terlambat!" pekik Ichigo seraya memakai sepatunya dengan gerak cepat.

Rukia sudah jelas tidak menjemputnya. Pasti gadis pendek itu sudah pergi lebih dulu!

Memang kenapa sih?!

Rukia selalu begini, kalau dia mengambek pada Ichigo dia mulai mengabaikan Ichigo dan tidak merespon apapun. Benar-benar anak itu!

Sesampai di sekolah, Ichigo ingin langsung memarahi anak itu.

Tapi ditunggu hingga bel berbunyi pun, tak kunjung muncul. Sebenarnya… kemana orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sayang, Ichigo mana?" panggil Masaki dari arah pintu depan.

"Sudah berangkat barusan, ada apa?" balas Isshin.

"Sudah berangkat? Apa dia tidak tahu hari ini?"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Keluarga Kuchiki sudah mau pindah siang ini. Aku lupa memberitahunya untuk pulang cepat… bagaimana yah?" kata Masaki serba salah.

Masaki juga bingung, apa mungkin Rukia tidak memberitahu Ichigo perihal kepindahannya hari ini? Padahal mereka begitu dekat dan akrab.

Apa mereka tengah… bertengkar?

Yah sih, untuk usia sekitar mereka memang pertengkaran sering terjadi di masa seperti ini. Kadang seminggu ada tiga kali mereka bertengkar. Tapi biasanya setelah esok hari pasti semua akan kembali seperti semula. Dan hari ini…

Ada apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dasar Kuchiki!

Apa-apaan dia malah tidak masuk!

Apa dia sakit?

Tidak, wajahnya sehat bugar kemarin, mana mungkin ada gejala sakit. Lagipula, beberapa waktu ini Ichigo jarang menemukan gadis itu terkapar sakit. Bahkan pilek sekali pun, dia masih terlihat sehat. Mana mungkin sakit alasannya.

Lalu…

Ichigo berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang?

Mm… sepertinya minta maaf kepada Rukia. Tapi apa salahnya?

Kini Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan kediaman Kuchiki yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah itu terlihat sepi. Ahh, tidak juga. Memang selalu sepi kok.

Makanya Rukia bisa kabur semudah itu setiap sore.

Ichigo masih diam mematung di depan pintu rumah Kuchiki ini. Dia sudah memberanikan diri memencet bel rumahnya. Tidak masuk seperti biasanya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kini tangannya ikut menggedor di pintu kayu itu. tetap tak ada sahutan. Apa jangan-jangan semuanya sedang pergi? Pergi… alasan yang bagus.

"Eh, Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Ichigo segera berbalik dan melihat ibunya berdiri di teras rumah Kuchiki sambil membawa belanjaan.

"Kaa-chan? Aku ingin minta maaf pada Rukia, tapi sepertinya… rumahnya kosong."

Masaki mendekati putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Rukia tidak bilang apapun padamu?" kata Masaki lembut.

"Tidak. Bahkan hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah," jelas Ichigo.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku… tidak tahu. Rasanya kami tidak sedang bertengkar. Tapi mungkin dia marah padaku karena suatu hal, ada apa, Kaa-chan?"

"Kuchiki… baru saja pindah tadi. Kaa-chan sudah bilang untuk menunggumu pulang, tapi Rukia… tidak bilang apapun…"

Ichigo terdiam.

Rukia… pindah?

Apa Rukia… benar-benar marah padanya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minnaa ehehehe…

Wah tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan pada ngamuk, ini cuma 2shoot kok, paling banyak 3shoot deh ehehehe…

Yak fic ini terinspirasi dari ost-nya Habibie dan Ainun, juga mengenai kisah cinta mereka ehehehe terus plotnya saya ambil dari gambar profil- FFn saya saat ini kalo ada yang nyadar ehehhe…

Hhm, bukannya tanpa alasan saya gak pernah nongol lagi. Awalnya memang wb, kemudian masalah datang silih berganti, saya bahkan ngerasa percuma banget nulis selama ini pengen berenti tapi saya udah terlanjut cinta mati sama ffn, jadi gak mau banget kalo mesti berenti. Jadilah saya menjernihkan pikiran dulu sama buat onehoot atau 2shoot kayak gini, tapi kayaknya malah tambah hancur yaa udah lama gak nulis…

Hm, kalo ada yang gak suka sama tulisan saya, atau gak suka sama sayanya langsung, ya saya gak bisa maksa apapun. Itu hak kalian untuk suka atau tidak pada saya. Karena inilah saya. Saya gak bisa dipaksa untuk mengikuti apa mau kalian. Baiklah, lupakan yang ini, Cuma curhat yang gak kesampaian aja ehehehe.

Jadi apakah ada yang berminat dilanjutkan?

Bolee reviewnya?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo Ichigo, kau tidak pulang?"

Ah betul juga, ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah. Kenapa dirinya masih berdiri di depan papan tulis ini? Tadinya memang mau menghapus karena ini adalah tugas piketnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, meski papan itu sudah bersih Ichigo terus menghapusnya dengan gerakan lambat sampai tidak menyadari semua rekannya sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing.

"Ya, ini baru mau pulang."

Ichigo selesai mengangkut tas sekolahnya. Keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hmm, musim gugur juga sudah mau berakhir. Udara semakin dingin saja. Bagaimana pun, Ichigo tetap tidak suka dingin. Dia lebih menyukai musim panas. Seperti bulan lahirnya. Tapi ada seseorang yang begitu menyukai musim dingin dan menyukai dingin. Berlawanan sekali dengannya. Sifatnya dan sifat Ichigo juga tidak sama. Banyak perbedaan di antara mereka. Pokoknya tetap tidak akan sama.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo merasa senang karena mereka memiliki perbedaan yang begitu mencolok? Seakan perbedaan itulah yang menyamakan mereka. Seakan perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan mereka. Dan seakan perbedaan itulah yang… membuat mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain.

Biar bagaimana pun ini sudah berlalu enam tahun.

Yah, enam tahun.

Enam tahun berlalu tanpa kabar sedikit pun. Enam tahun berlalu seakan tak pernah ada yang terjadi di masa lalu. Enam tahun berlalu begitu saja, sia-sia begitu saja.

Enam tahun…

"Huh, aku benci dingin! Semoga kau tidak masuk angin, Pendek!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku pulang…" ujar Ichigo setelah dirinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sepatu sneaker-nya digantikan dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih. Hm, kenapa rumahnya begini sepi?

Dimana ibunya? Biasanya ibunya akan menyambutnya pulang. Demikian juga dengan ayahnya yang berlebihan itu.

Dua adik kembarnya yang kini sudah berusia 11 tahun itu masing-masing sudah punya kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Ah ya, Ichigo memang punya adik perempuan. Hanya saja, karena dulu terlalu sibuk dengan satu perempuan, makanya Ichigo tak begitu melihat perkembangan adiknya semasa kecil. Bukannya Ichigo tidak sayang, tapi kalau malam hari Ichigo baru bisa bermain dengan adiknya yang masih sangat kecil saat itu. Lagipula ayahnya sudah memonopoli mereka sejak bayi.

"Onii-chan sudah pulang?"

Yuzu, gadis berambut pirang yang begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Hampir setiap hari Yuzu bersama ibunya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama. Apapun itu.

"Karin dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh, Karin-chan bermain bola lagi. Ibu dan ayah pergi ke tempat bibi yang pernah datang ke rumah kita beberapa hari lalu―ah, Onii-chan tidak lihat bibi itu ya."

"Oh…" hanya itu jawaban sederhana dari Ichigo setelah menanyakan perihal mengenai keluarganya.

"Onii-chan mau makan siang?" tawar Yuzu.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku mau istirahat saja."

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo naik perlahan menuju lantai dua. Kamarnya.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Ichigo melihat daun-daun dari pohon tetangga sebelah sudah mulai berguguran dan gundul. Satu persatu daunnya terbang tertiup angin. Dan bagusnya, beberapa daun sudah mulai masuk ke dalam.

Ini… jadi pekerjaan. Padahal Ichigo sudah mau bersiap tidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Nee Ichigo, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"_

"_Ichigo, bagaimana kalau jadi dokter seperti ayahmu?"_

"_Ichigo… kalau aku jadi dokter bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Antara kau dan Chappy jelas Chappy tahu!"_

"_Hei! Kau tidak boleh membuka surat itu! Sudah kubilang itu rahasia!"_

"_Ichigo… kalau ada tiga permintaan kau ingin apa?"_

Astaga…

Suaranya jelas sekali.

Mimpi.

Begitu Ichigo membuka matanya, ternyata suasana kamarnya sudah menggelap. Hmm, pasti ibunya akan marah sekali kalau tahu Ichigo belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Semua kegiatan jadi membosankan.

"Kariiin, panggil Ichigo untuk makan malam!"

Itu dia. Benar kan. Ibunya sudah marah karena Ichigo belum turun juga.

Dengan gerak malas, Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ternyata dia masih memakai pakaian sekolah. Malas sekali rasanya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Ichigo hanya ingin tidur saja. Karena kalau malam, mendadak dia tidak bisa tidur. Pengalihannya ya hanya membuat tugas sekolah dan membaca komik.

Ichigo membuka satu persatu kancing baju seragamnya. Melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Lalu melepas kaus dalamnya yang tanpa lengan itu. Menatap malas pada pintu kamarnya.

Sambil bertelanjang dada, Ichigo menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mulai mencari-cari pakaian gantinya. Biasanya dia pakai apa?

Ahh, dia lupa membuka celana panjangnya lagi.

Masih dengan tanpa semangat sama sekali, Ichigo membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melepas celana panjangnya. Kini dia hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

"Aku masuk ya."

Ichigo kaget mendengar suara itu. Astaga, dia tidak mengunci kamarnya!

"Ehh, Karin, aku belum pakai―"

Terlambat, pintu dibuka dengan cepat, padahal Ichigo sudah berlari hendak menutup pintu itu sebelum sempat dibuka oleh Karin, adiknya satu lagi.

"Kata Oba-san, kau harus―"

Ketika pintu terbuka Ichigo terdiam di depan pintu itu untuk sekian lama. Cokelat madunya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kata Oba-san… kau… KENAPA KAU TELANJANG! DASAR BODOH!"

PLAAK!

"Argh! Sakit!"

Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan saat pipinya ditonjok lumayan kuat. Rasanya sekarang wajahnya yang tampan ini bisa membengkak dan biru!

Si pelaku penonjokkan itu hanya membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ichigo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sekali lagi Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Di depannya kini… entahlah, apa ini efek baru bangun tidurnya, atau efek mimpinya, atau efek karena dia tidak memakai pakaian. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang gadis yang tingginya mungkin hanya sebatas dadanya saja. Maklum saja, selama di sekolah, Ichigo memang rajin mengikuti kegiatan klub olahraga berkat teman-temannya. Kini di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, dia sudah punya tinggi 181 cm. Tentu saja semua gadis di sekolahnya memandang penuh minat padanya. Ditambah lagi, semua gadis itu tergila-gila dengan sosok Ichigo. Dan kini… di depannya…

"Hei… k-kau sudah pakai baju?"

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan Ichigo karena terlalu lama memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut hitam itu. Tubuhnya masih tidak berbalik menatap Ichigo. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo, masih memperhatikan punggung gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Hei, kau sudah pakai baju belum sih?!" katanya tak sabar.

"Rukia, kau sudah―Ichi-Nii? Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?" kali ini ternyata Karin sudah menyusul naik ke lantai atas.

Karin bersedekap dada memandang kakaknya yang hanya mengenakan boxer menyambut gadis pendatang baru di rumahnya ini. Karin bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang masih memerah.

"Karin, apa dia sudah pakai baju?" tanyanya menyadari sang pelaku cabul itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Huh, Ichi-Nii ini… KAA-CHAN! TOU-CHAN! ICHI-NII TIDAK PAKAI BAJU!"

"Hei! Karin!"

Ichigo langsung kalang kabut dan menutup pintu dengan cepat ketika mendengar derap kaki yang sepertinya mulai menyusul naik ke lantai atas ini.

Ada-ada saja! Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya! Kenapa jadi begini bodoh?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau sudah 17 tahun! Masa menerima tamu tanpa pakaian? Memalukan!" gerutu Masaki saat mendengar jeritan Karin mengenai kakak bodohnya yang bersikap kurang sopan pada tamu yang sudah lama tidak pernah datang kemari ini.

Kuchiki Rukia.

"Maaf ya Rukia-chan, kau jadi harus melihat sikap bodoh Ichigo," kata Masaki lagi ketika mereka sekeluarga sudah lengkap duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san. Lagipula, aku sudah lama tidak melihat Ichigo begitu," katanya dengan nada menghibur.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau memalingkan wajah kalau kau sudah lama tidak melihatku telanjang?" sambar Ichigo dengan wajah penasaran yang amat sangat.

Ungu kelabu itu terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Matanya menyipit ganas seakan siap melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang sangat mematikan. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan wajah tanpa dosa seraya memandanginya dengan polos.

"Masakiii… ternyata anak kita sudah sampai dalam tahap dewasaaaa!" seru Isshin seraya berdiri dari kursinya siap memeluk isterinya itu.

"Tou-chan, duduk diam dan makan!" perintah Karin.

Isshin langsung diam dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Ya, sudahlah, kita makan saja dulu ya. Ayo Rukia, makan dulu. Pasti lelah kan dari perjalanan jauh."

"Aku belum diberitahu soal ini? Kenapa ada dia di rumah kita!" kata Ichigo sebal.

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Niatnya ingin menghabiskan makanannya jadi tertunda.

"Hei, nanti kan bisa ditanyakan, biarkan dulu Rukia-chan makan. Kau tidak lihat dia lelah?" kata Masaki.

"Tidak. Karena dia pergi tanpa penjelasan. Wajar kalau aku butuh jawaban mengenai semua hal yang tiba-tiba ini," kata Ichigo tajam.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, maaf aku mengganggu. Untuk beberapa saat aku harus tinggal di sini karena suatu alasan. Rumahku yang lama di sini sudah dijual. Aku juga tidak punya keluarga di sini. Oba-san bilang, aku boleh tinggal di sini beberapa hari. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa keluar sekarang juga," jelas Rukia.

"Kau tahu benar bukan itu yang kutanyakan!"

Ichigo menghempaskan sumpitnya dengan cukup keras dan pergi dari meja makan. Masaki sudah mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali, namun tak dijawab sama sekali oleh Ichigo.

Masaki juga berkata maaf beberapa kali pada Rukia mengenai sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Aneh, bukankah seharusnya dia senang sahabat sejak kecilnya menginap di sini?" sela Isshin.

Rukia mulai merasa tidak enak. Dasar anak manja!

Ichigo melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya. Membuka jendela berandanya dan mulai memanjat ke atas atap kamarnya. Ini kegiatan yang dia lakukan kalau dia sedang terganggu dan bosan. Tapi biasanya dia hanya akan melakukan hal ini di malam hari. Kalau sampai ibunya tahu, pasti Masaki sudah jantungan melihat kelakuan Ichigo ini. Memanjat atap sebenarnya bukanlah perbuatan nakal. Tapi berbahaya.

Apa-apaan gadis itu! Seenaknya pergi, seenaknya datang! Dia pikir dia siapa?!

Kenapa Ichigo kesal sekali? Seharusnya dia senang bertemu sahabat yang sudah enma tahun tidak berkunjung? Yah! Kalau si sahabat itu tahu diri dengan mengiriminya kabar atau paling tidak memberitahu sesuatu mengenainya pasti Ichigo tidak akan sejengkel ini. Bayangkan saja! Enam tahun! Enam tahun! Huh!

"Ichigo? Kau naik ke atas lagi yaa?"

Ichigo terkesiap sejenak. Astaga… berani sekali dia―

"Hei, turunlah kemari. Oba-san bisa marah kalau dia tahu kau masih memanjat atap."

Apa dia peduli? Tidak.

"Hei! Aku tidak bisa naik ke atas sana! Cepat turun!"

Kali ini suara si gadis mulai terdengar dengan jelas. Rupanya begitu Ichigo melongo ke bawah, ternyata Rukia sudah di beranda kamarnya, mendongak ke langit dan berkacak pinggang. Rukia memang tidak terlalu suka memanjat-manjat seperti ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, terutama kalau ada yang menyangkut di atas, pasti Ichigo yang disuruh naik.

Ichigo masih diam dan tak memandang Rukia sama sekali.

"Hei, setelah enam tahun, ternyata sifat ngambek-mu itu sama sekali belum berubah ya? Cepat turun!" geram Rukia. kelihatannya gadis itu mulai jengkel. Kalau Ichigo selalu membantahnya, Rukia memang berubah jadi penjengkel yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, aku naik! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, kau bertanggungjawab sampai di akhirat nanti!" ancam Rukia.

Ichigo agak ngeri membayangkan gadis itu mulai bertindak nekat.

Ichigo mulai mengamati dari atas gerak gerik Rukia. Si mungil mulai meneliti jalur yang memungkinkan untuk naik ke atap. Pertama-tama dia mulai menggaruk kepalanya. Selanjutnya, tangan mungilnya mulai mencari pegangan di atas dan kakinya berusaha menginjak pegangan di beranda itu.

"Kyaa!"

"Rukia!"

Entah kenapa Ichigo langsung reflek begitu mendengar teriakan gadis mungil itu. Rasa cemas langsung membuatnya mengucurkan keringat dingin dari dahinya yang selalu mengkerut itu.

Rupanya kaki Rukia terpeleset di selusur pegangan beranda itu. Tapi gadis itu langsung memandang sengit pada Ichigo dan mulai mengabaikan laki-laki itu. Kakinya sekali lagi mencoba-coba untuk naik ke atas. Kedua kalinya tangan Rukia terlepas dari pegangannya dan hampir membuatnya terlempar ke bawah.

"Hei! Berhenti! Aku turun sekarang!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dimana Rukia-chan?" tanya Masaki setelah dia membereskan makan malam yang kacau itu.

"Sepertinya membujuk Onii-chan yang mengambek," jawab Yuzu.

"Huh! Dasar anak itu! Awas saja kalau dia berani macam-macam!" geram Masaki.

Mereka berdua duduk bersila dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

Rukia memandang penuh curiga pada sosok laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa pria ini jadi terlihat aneh semenjak melihat dirinya. Dia mengacuhkan Rukia, mulai berkata seenaknya. Tidak seperti dulu. Tidak seperti Ichigo yang dikenalnya enam tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki ini hanya diam memandang ke arah yang lain seolah Rukia tak ada di depannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" buka Rukia akhirnya.

Reaksinya masih sama. Tetap diam tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Padahal tadi di meja makan sepertinya Ichigo lebih terlihat ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau diam saja. Sepertinya aku ini benar-benar bersalah padamu. Baiklah, aku pergi saja!"

"Tetap di sini!" ujarnya setengah berteriak saat Rukia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku di sini seharusnya kau bicara! Jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu! memangnya aku punya utang berapa denganmu?" cerocos Rukia tidak sabar. Jujur saja, dia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo bersikap begini aneh dengannya. Seharusnya laki-laki ini senang bertemu dengannya.

Seperti dirinya begitu tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo akhirnya berdiri. Memandang serba salah pada gadis mungil yang menatapnya dengan serius seolah begitu penasaran padanya. Ichigo juga tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begini. Awalnya dia ingin marah, tapi kemudian dia tidak tega memarahinya. Tapi Ichigo masih begitu kesal. Saking kesalnya dia jadi malas melihat orang yang sudah ditunggunya selama enam tahun ini. Karena kesal, akhirnya Ichigo marah terlihat seperti sedang marah. Padahal…

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" geram Rukia.

"Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku? Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan selama enam tahun ini? Apalagi kau pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahuku! Aku begitu… aku… sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Setelah melihatmu seperti ini, kupikir kau baik-baik saja. Dan aku… terlalu berlebihan."

Sekian detik Rukia ternganga mendengar semua keluh kesah pria ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, tapi melihat wajah Ichigo yang seperti orang ingin menangis, atau ingin marah, atau terlihat kesal… entahlah, Rukia tak tahu lagi mimik orang itu sebenarnya ingin apa. Sepertinya dia benar-benar…

"Kau merindukanku?" tebak Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Bodoh!"

Rukia terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan itu. Tapi kemudian, Ichigo terlihat gugup seakan baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu.

Rukia tertawa lebar melihat laki-laki jadi salah tingkah di hadapannya.

"M-maksudku, aku-bukan aku! Tapi Ayahku-tidak, Ibuku… sebenarnya aku―"

"Aku juga merindukanmu…" balas Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat. Dirinya kaku mendadak di hadapan gadis mungil ini.

"Apa… katamu?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu bodoh. Baiklah, pertama, waktu itu aku benar-benar marah padamu. Kau tidak menanggapi serius kata-kataku yang terakhir kali. Kau bahkan tidak sedih saat aku pergi. Makanya aku marah padamu dan tidak mau menghubungimu. Tapi kemudian… aku malah merasa bersalah dan… ingin berbaikan denganmu. Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku dan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi. Makanya…"

"Siapa bilang seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu lagi!"

"Bertindak… seperti itu…?"

"Maksudku―"

"Ichigo! Kau ini, Rukia-chan itu perlu istirahat. Masa sudah diajak bertengkar? Nanti dia tidak mau menginap di sini lagi loh!" gerutu Masaki begitu membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

Mereka berdua terlihat terkejut, apalagi ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang seperti ini.

"Kaa-chan! Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Rukia!" bela Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah… waktunya istirahat, kalau mau bertengkar lagi, lanjutkan besok. Mengerti? Nah, Rukia, kamarmu di bawah sudah disiapkan. Istirahatlah…" ujar Masaki seraya menggandeng Rukia untuk keluar dari kamar anak sulungnya ini.

"Kaa-chan! Aku―"

"Selamat malam, Ichigo," kata Rukia sebelum pergi dari pintu kamar itu.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Ichigo, Masaki terlihat mengintip sejenak lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Apa-apaan ibunya itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Apa kabar semuanya?"

Decak kagum dari murid laki-laki di dalam kelas begitu riuh. Banyak yang menggoda Rukia dengan menanyakan pertanyaan iseng. Sesekali, ada yang mulai membuat siul-siulan aneh.

Pagi tadi, tiba-tiba lagi, Masaki mengumumkan kalau Rukia akan belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Ichigo. Lebih kagetnya lagi, ternyata ibunya sudah mengurus semua ini satu bulan yang lalu tanpa memberitahu Ichigo. Entah kenapa keluarganya jadi begini aneh sekarang.

Jadi tadi pagi, Ichigo harus pergi bersama dengan Rukia ke sekolah. Awalnya memang canggung sekali. Ini pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun mereka pergi sekolah bersama lagi. Tapi tak banyak yang terjadi. Mereka hanya saling diam tanpa berani bicara duluan. Kalau pun bicara hanya seperlunya saja.

Dan kini, mendadak si gadis mungil itu jadi pemberitaan di sekolahnya. Lebih kesalnya lagi, banyak murid laki-laki yang terang-terangan ingin mendekati Rukia.

Sudah Ichigo duga, ini benar-benar tidak bagus!

"Eh, Kuchiki-san mau kuantar pulang? Rumahmu dimana?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu?! Aku duluan yang mengajaknya tadi!"

"Tapi kan kau diam saja tadi! Kuchiki-san, kau mau pulang dengan siapa?"

Rukia tertegun kaget saat tiba-tiba dua laki-laki mendekati tempat duduknya setelah bel sekolah usai. Rukia bahkan belum sempat membereskan bukunya. Dua laki-laki yang belum begitu dikenalnya ini terlihat begitu ngotot ingin mengantarnya pulang. Apa-apaan…

"Rukia, kita pulang!"

Tentu saja sorak sorai dari semua anak yang belum meninggalkan kelas jadi perhatian untuk mereka berdua. Mereka memang belum mengatakan apa-apa, sepertinya bagaimana Ichigo mengenal anak baru di kelas mereka. Tapi melihat raut Ichigo yang kelihatan sangar seperti biasa, tidak banyak yang berani menegurnya.

Rukia mulai berpikir, sepertinya orang ini sudah menjelma jadi preman?

"Hei, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumah kan?" tanya Rukia saat mereka melewati jalan yang berbeda dari tadi pagi. Ichigo terus berjalan di depan Rukia.

"Memang bukan. Ikut saja. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang pada Kaa-chan kita akan terlambat sebentar karena ada pelajaran tambahan," kata Ichigo.

"Kau berbohong?"

"Sesekali, bukan hal buruk kan?"

Rukia mendelik sinis pada laki-laki aneh ini. Tapi kemudian, dirinya tersenyum tipis ketika mengetahui bahwa Ichigo berbohong untuk pergi bersamanya. Meski…

Pelan-pelan, ingatan Rukia seakan terbuka walau samar-samar. Dia… sepertinya tahu kemana jalan ini.

Hari memang sudah beranjak sore. Ingatannya mengenai… enam tahun yang lalu.

Pelan-pelan bayangannya menemukan dirinya yang enam tahun lalu berjalan begitu cepat untuk sampai di tempat ini. Dia ingin… memohon sesuatu pada sang langit. Dia ingin…

Tempat ini masih sama.

Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depannya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat…"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan membantuku menerbangkan ini?"

Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah layangan dari tas sekolahnya.

"Kau… kapan kau memasukkan itu?"

"Rencananya jika Kaa-chan tidak mengagetkanku tentang sekolah barumu, aku ingin mengajakmu kemari setelah pulang sekolah."

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah Ichigo…"

"Memang. Siapa yang bilang aku berubah, Rukia?"

Setelah mereka menerbangkan layangan itu, Ichigo menyangkutkan tali layangan itu di sekitar semak yang cukup kuat, lalu berlari mengejar Rukia yang sedari tadi mengejeknya tanpa henti. Biasanya Rukia tidak akan meladeni Ichigo yang berlari darinya, tapi kali ini dia ingin melakukannya. Mereka begitu menikmati acara sore ini yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Ternyata begitu banyak peristiwa menyenangkan yang mereka tinggalkan. Harusnya mereka lebih sering seperti ini kalau…

Rukia mendadak jatuh karena tiba-tiba nafasnya jadi aneh.

Astaga…

"Rukia?! Rukia?! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

Rukia duduk di rumput yang hijau ini. Di sisinya Ichigo menatapnya penuh cemas. Lucu sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku… agak lelah."

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari. Jadi, rasanya aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi…" kata Rukia.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya membantu Rukia berdiri. Sambil memegangi tangan Ichigo dan satu tangan Rukia lagi memegangi dadanya, Ichigo memapah gadis mungil ini untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang teduh itu. Ah ya, ini dulu pohon dimana Ichigo menemukan Rukia yang bersembunyi diam-diam. Rukia mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Hmm, tidak lagi. Maafkan aku," ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Sebaiknya kita pulang saja hm? Besok kita akan kemari lagi."

Setelah mempertimbangkan cukup lama, akhirnya Rukia mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak mungkin seperti ini terus. Dia memang butuh istirahat.

Ichigo meletakkan tasnya di depan dadanya, kemudian berjongkok di depan Rukia yang sudah mengambil tasnya kembali.

"Ayo, naiklah."

"Hah? Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa jalan," tolak Rukia.

"Ayo cepat…"

Akhirnya Rukia tak bisa melawan lagi. Dia sedang lelah sekarang, jadi percuma saja melawan Ichigo yang sama kerasnya seperti dirinya.

Ichigo akhirnya menggendong Rukia di punggungnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo seperti ini. Biasanya sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah begini. Rukia selalu bisa berjalan sendiri sekali pun dirinya lelah bukan main. Tapi kali ini…

"Aku berat?" tanya Rukia di pertengahan jalan menuju rumah.

"Tubuh mungil sepertimu, apanya yang berat?"

"Beratku sudah naik bulan kemarin."

"Naik 100 gram? Kau sama sekali tidak ada rasanya!"

"Apa maksudmu soal rasa itu?"

"Hah~ ini pertama kalinya aku menggendong seorang gadis…"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ini pertama kalinya aku digendong laki-laki…"

Entah kenapa pernyataan Rukia itu membuat Ichigo begitu lega mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin mereka tidak mau menggendong gadis kecil sepertimu…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau mereka tidak mau, tapi kau kan mau menggendongku?"

"Dalam keadaan terdesak," sela Ichigo.

"Apa? Tapi kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku bisa jalan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko…"

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Rukia jadi diam.

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo. Memeluk lebih erat leher Ichigo, meski tidak menyakitinya.

Ini adalah mimpinya selama enam tahun ini. Mimpinya untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Selama ini, satu-satunya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkan oleh Rukia hanyalah ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo. Mungkin Ichigo yang bertemu Rukia yang seperti ini pasti aneh. Mungkin, Ichigo berpikir, Rukia yang sekarang terlihat aneh. Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah. Selama Ichigo masih ingin berteman dengannya, itu bukan masalah. Mau jadi seaneh apa Kuchiki Rukia di depan Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia tidak akan menyesal.

"Ichigo… bisa kita tetap begini?" lirih Rukia.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa… aku hanya… mengantuk…"

"Kalau begitu tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau kita sudah sampai…"

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Meski akhirnya, setitik lelehan bening berhasil turun dari ungu kelabunya. Rukia berharap Ichigo tidak akan merasakan titik itu.

Sesuai janji, Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Dia tetap membiarkan Rukia seperti ini sampai di rumah Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya, Ichigo memang agak aneh dengan kondisi Rukia saat ini. Dia jadi terlihat begitu aneh semenjak ada di rumahnya. Katanya dia memang sudah meminta ijin dengan orangtuanya untuk tinggal di sini lagi. Tapi hanya sementara sampai Rukia mendapatkan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Namun, entah kenapa Ichigo lebih suka Rukia tinggal di rumahnya saja. Itu lebih baik.

Setelah pulang tadi, Rukia kembali terlihat ceria di depan ibu dan kedua adiknya. Padahal, Ichigo jelas melihat kalau Rukia terlihat sedang… sakit.

Sudah seminggu ini keadaan keluarga Ichigo aman-aman saja. Semuanya terlihat nyaman dan tidak ada yang salah. Yah paling tidak memang tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Menurut Rukia, dirinya hanya ingin sekolah di sini lagi sampai dia lulus saja. Walau pun tidak selamanya tinggal di rumah Kurosaki. Namun, Ichigo cukup senang Rukia tinggal selamanya kalau memang bisa.

Rukia yang sekarang… menurutnya jauh lebih cantik dari enam tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Hanya sedikit. Dia juga jauh lebih ramah dan ceria. Berbeda sekali dengan Rukia yang dulu. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan Kuchiki Rukia.

Astaga, sudah berapa kali Ichigo mengatakan cantik pada gadis mungil itu? Tentunya di dalam hati.

"Hei! Layangannya mana mungkin terbang kalau kau diam saja begitu!" gerutu Rukia saat menyadari Ichigo hanya termangu sambil bersandar di bawah pohon maple yang cukup rindang ini. Entahlah, menurut Rukia daunnya memang lebih lebat dari enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kau kan bisa menerbangkannya…" keluh Ichigo.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang menerbangkannya…" balas Rukia.

Ichigo mulai bergerak malas. Yah, ini adalah kegiatan rutin mereka lagi. Setiap sore Rukia akan begitu bersemangat mengajak Ichigo ke bukit belakang sekolah SD mereka ini. Kadang setelah pulang sekolah mereka langsung kemari. Masaki dan Isshin memaklumi saja dan tidak terlalu cemas karena Ichigo sudah jelas akan menjaga Rukia.

Baru akan membalikkan layangan yang mereka buat semalam, Ichigo tertegun lagi. Kemarin-kemarin ini belum ada.

Surat lagi.

Waktu itu Ichigo tak begitu hirau karena menurutnya itu tidak penting dan itu rahasia orang. Tapi kini, semuanya jadi begitu mendebarkan. Rukia juga tidak terlalu fokus pada Ichigo sekarang. Bolehkah…

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditulis Rukia? Permintaan? Lalu apa permintaannya?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo mulai mengambil amplop yang melekat di layangan itu. membukanya perlahan. Entah kenapa kali ini dadanya berdebar kencang hanya karena ingin membaca surat. Yah, lain ceritanya kalau itu adalah rahasia orang lain.

Apakah Rukia akan marah kalau Ichigo diam-diam membacanya begini?

_Hei, Tuhan. Aku datang lagi._

_Masih berharap pada hal yang sama. Sekarang aku sangat bahagia. Bolehkah kebahagiaan ini berlangsung lama? Aku tidak akan minta macam-macam pada-Mu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh._

_Hanya… bolehkah aku tetap seperti ini?_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan… tapi yang aku rasakan…_

Apa? Siapa 'dia' di sini? Apa Rukia punya orang yang dia suka?

Benarkah itu? Jadi selama ini… ada orang yang disukai Rukia? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita pada Ichigo? Bukankah Ichigo temannya? Lalu… kalau begitu…

Kenapa Ichigo jadi sangat kesal pada Rukia sekarang. Kesal karena Rukia tidak menceritakan orang yang dia sukai. Padahal Ichigo…

… _aku merasakan begitu… aneh._

_Engkau sudah memberikanku apa yang kuinginkan di masa lalu. Kini… apa kau akan memberikanku apa yang kuinginkan sekarang?_

_Karena yang kuinginkan… hanya dia._

"Hei, membaca surat orang lain itu tindakan berdosa loh!" bisik seseorang di belakang Ichigo.

"GYAAA! Rukia?! K-kau… kau darimana?!" seru Ichigo sambil gelagapan. Tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan surat dan layangan di tangannya. Tapi karena terlalu gugup, seperti maling yang ketangkap basah dengan barang bukti, akhirnya Ichigo malah merusak kedua benda itu.

Bagaimana ini sekarang?!

Rukia hanya berdiri di depan Ichigo seraya bersedekap dada dengan mata yang disipitkan. Kentara sekali kalau Rukia ingin marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku… aku tidak sengaja… sungguh! Aku benar-benar tidak―"

"Seharusnya kau ijin padaku dulu kalau ingin membacanya…"

"Eh? Tapi… dulu kau bilang aku tidak boleh baca dan itu… rahasia…"

"Dulu aku takut hal itu tidak terkabul kalau dibaca orang lain. Makanya aku melarangmu membacanya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terkabul…"

"Eh? Sudah terkabul? Lalu apa yang kau pinta? Bagaimana dengan surat ini?" tuntut Ichigo tak sabar. Entah kenapa sekarang kesannya dia benar-benar ingin tahu dan mau tahu apapun yang terjadi.

"Kupikir… hal itu tidak mungkin. Jadinya aku takut kalau Tuhan sulit mengabulkannya. Makanya… kupikir tidak mungkin terkabul…"

"Tidak mungkin terkabul? Memang apa yang kau pinta? Lalu… apa yang sudah terkabul itu?"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau aku cerita dari awal saja?"

Rukia duduk bersila di hadapan Ichigo yang juga duduk bersila. Layangan mereka sudah terbang tinggi di langit dan dikaitkan dengan dahan pohon maple yang agak rendah. Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Persis latihan yoga.

Sedangkan Ichigo menatapnya dengan mata yang terus mengawasi gerak gerik Rukia tanpa henti. Entah kenapa, mungkin takut Rukia melarikan diri?

"Ayolah, kau membuatku penasaran sekali sekarang!" gerutu Ichigo.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Rukia mau membicarakan mengenai masa lalunya. Sekarang Ichigo terlihat seperti tengah mendesak gadis itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan begitu. Hmm… apa kau tahu kenapa aku pindah kemari dulu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bercerita dan Ibuku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Mm… aku pindah kemari karena kata Ayah, ada dokter yang bisa mengobatiku di sini―"

"Dokter? Kau sakit?!" seru Ichigo lagi.

"Hmm, yah. Aku memang sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Awal pindah kemari, aku sangat marah. Karena aku sulit beradaptasi dan… kaku. Aku malu berhadapan dengan orang asing dan takut tidak punya teman nantinya. Makanya sikapku begitu. Di tempat yang dulu, aku sering diejek karena sikapku yang tertutup dan terlihat sombong ini. Padahal… sebenarnya aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya takut…"

Terlihat wajah yang begitu lemah dari Kuchiki Rukia. Sudah Ichigo duga. Sejak dulu, Rukia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. buktinya, setelah berteman akrab dengannya, Kuchiki Rukia adalah orang yang sangat menarik.

"Kau ingat, surat pertama yang ingin aku terbangkan dulu?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, aku ingat," kata Ichigo.

"Isinya… _aku ingin punya teman_…"

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Rukia tersenyum lembut padanya. Sangat lembut… belum pernah Ichigo melihat Kuchiki Rukia yang begini manis dengan senyumnya. Belum pernah atau Ichigo tak pernah menyadari?

"Kau menulis itu?" ulang Ichigo.

"Mm… karena aku sudah putus asa sekali. Semua orang yang melihatku selalu takut duluan dan menganggapku sombong. Jadi, sulit bagiku untuk berteman dengan mereka. Apalagi… mereka seperti menjaga jarak dariku. Saat itu aku menulis, aku hanya ingin punya teman meski hanya satu orang. Tidak apa-apa walau hanya satu orang, tapi teman yang benar-benar mengerti diriku. Dan entah bagaimana caranya… permintaanku terkabul. Akhirnya aku punya teman…"

"Biar kutebak, itu… aku kan?" kata Ichigo percaya diri

Terbersit rasa bangga di dalam hati Ichigo saat tahu bahwa surat pertama yang diterbangkan oleh Rukia adalah permintaan yang begitu… mengesankan. Bertambah menyenangkan ketika tahu Ichigo-lah yang mengabulkan harapan Rukia.

"Iya. Itu kau. Aku awalnya tidak percaya diri saat bertemu denganmu. Kupikir kau akan sama dengan yang lainnya. Menganggapku sombong…"

Ichigo hanya berdeham sejenak. Sedikit tidak enak karena kenyataannya, Ichigo juga menganggap Rukia sombong pertama kalinya.

"Tapi kan itu sudah masa lalu, kau punya aku sekarang yang jadi temanmu…"

"Kau benar. Sekarang aku punya kau…" ujar Rukia.

"Lalu… surat kedua… apa isinya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Kalau Ichigo tidak salah ingat, Rukia menerbangkan dua surat sebelum kepindahannya yang mendadak itu.

"Aku tidak mau pindah. Rencana kepindahan itu sudah setahun direncanakan Ayah, tapi aku tidak mau pindah. Aku takut nanti aku tidak punya teman lagi. Makanya… aku mencoba memohon lagi. Tapi entah kenapa… aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau itu bisa terkabul. Karena Ayah begitu kukuh dengan keinginannya. Makanya… aku mengganti harapanku…"

"Kau… menggantinya?"

"Awalnya aku tulis aku tidak ingin pindah. Tapi karena tidak mungkin… makanya aku menulisnya… _semoga temanku tidak melupakan aku dan aku berharap aku bisa cepat sembuh supaya bisa bertemu dengannya lagi_…"

Ichigo tertegun mendengar itu. Sekali lagi dadanya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya… entah kenapa rasanya… semua yang Rukia katakan hanya mengenai dirinya. Bolehkah Ichigo menganggapnya begitu.

"Memangnya… kau sakit apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hanya asma yang terkadang kambuh… ehhehe… aku sudah berobat dan asma-ku sudah cukup berkurang kok. Makanya dulu aku tidak boleh ikut olahraga berat. Kau tidak pernah bertanya…" kata Rukia.

"Bukannya aku tidak pernah bertanya… hanya saja dulu… kau tidak pernah mau cerita padaku!" kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Itu karena aku malu bercerita padamu!" balas Rukia.

"Kenapa harus malu?! Bukankah kita teman?"

Rukia tertunduk diam. Benar-benar orang ini…

"Lalu… surat-mu yang ini…" Ichigo mengulurkan surat yang nyaris remuk di tangannya tadi.

Rukia menatap surat itu dengan ekspresi gugup yang kentara.

"Siapa… 'dia' yang kau maksud?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna..

Aduh lagi-lagi saya kebablasan ngetiknya. Semoga gak bikin mual pusing yaaa hikss…

Ahh ya, chap ini buat Anemone Senpai… ntar reviewnya kesini yaa karena bilang suka banget hihihihi

Ternyata ada yang suka cerita ini, makasih reviewnya makasih favoritnya, makasih follownya aduh… saya gak tahu mesti ngomong apalagi hihih…

Ok saatnya balas review…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… sedih? Mmm kasih tahu gak yaa eheheh iyaa berusaha gak lama lagi updatenya supaya gak terjangkit WB lagi hihihi

Keiko Eni Naomi : makasih udah review senpai… maaf updatenya gak kilat tapi ini udah update kok ehehhe

Uzumaki Kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai : rencananya gitu ehehhe apa ini udah cukup jelas heehhehe memang awalnya mau oneshot, tapi bisa jadi panjang banget… makanya dipecah aja. Saya pikir bisa twoshoot aja, eehhh ternyata tetap gak bisa eheheh

Life's really hard : makasih udah review senpai… dari kemarin saya pengen nanya sama pen name senpai ehehehe tapi gak tahu apanya yang mau ditanya… kok galau bacanya? Ada apa? eheheh ini udah update maaf gak kilat yaa

Gui gu : makasih udah review kakak... cepet banget deh kayaknya eheheh apa di sini udah tahu misterinya? Apa chap ini telat kak? Eheheh

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… aww niat banget yaa hihihi ini udah lanjut ehehe

Krystaleire : makasih udah review senpai… manggilnya Kin aja gak papa kok ehehe, memang yang itu sengaja dipercepet, tadinya mau oneshoot aja, ehh saya pikir bakal kepanjangan banget jadinya saya pecah aja. Maunya twoshoot tetap gak bisa rupanya ehehe. Ah ya memang typo, makasih koreksinya eheeh ini udah lanjut ehehe

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… apa udah tahu amplop pemintaannya Ruki? Ehehehe

Berry biru : makasih udah review senpai… sad ending? Hmmm saya suka sad ending ehehehe tapi kalo fic orang gak tega liat sad ending hiksss… oh kalo yang itu sih… kita kan gak pernah tahu siapa aja yang gak suka sama kita walau gitu pasti adalah 100 atau 200 orang yang gak suka kita, tapi saya tetap positif thinking aja kok ehehe makasih yaa ini udah lanjut…

Nelshafeena : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal jugaa… wah baru kedua kali dan mau baca fic saya… itu beneran penghargaan loh buat saya… eh tenang aja, saya berusaha untuk tidak membuat fic ini jadi mendayu banget kok eehhe… ini udah update ehehe

Nana the GreenSparkle : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut ehehee

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai… gimana kalo rikuesnya yang ini aja? Hihihihi wah menyanyat gimana nih? Iyaa ini udah update kok ehehehe

MR Krabs : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa Ruki emang tegaan nih orangnya hihihi

Lhylia kiryu : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehhe

Rinko Kurochiki : makasih udah review senpai… wah kalo lebih dari threeshot entar gak sanggup nerusin lagi hihihi pesenan? Uhmmm yang mana yaa? *plak* *pelukbalik*

Ok makasih yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi sampe review… makasih banyak yaa ehehhe

Ah ya chap depan udah klimaks sekaligus chap terakhir… ehehehe ditunggu yaa…

Jadi, masih ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?"

Entahlah, tatapan Ichigo itu serius atau tidak. Tapi Rukia melihatnya seperti tatapan orang bodoh. Rukia tidak percaya setelah semua ini Ichigo malah bertanya yang tidak penting.

"Hah? Serius kau bertanya hal itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini serius! Kau mau aku serius seperti apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menangkap sedikit pun mengenai ceritaku?"

"Tidak! Jangan bertele lagi Rukia! Cepat beritahu!"

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo yang termangu melihatnya langsung pergi meninggalkan bocah orange itu.

Setelah semua ceritanya, Ichigo malah berlagak tidak tahu apapun. Memangnya tidak bisa dia menangkap sedikit? Memangnya kenapa Rukia susah-susah sampai di sini kalau tidak ada hasil apapun? Memang dasar laki-laki menyebalkan!

"Hei Rukia! Tunggu dulu!" pekik Ichigo.

Rukia tetap melajukan kaki mungilnya sekencang mungkin, tapi belum sampai berlari benar. Hanya berjalan secepat yang dia bisa.

"Rukia! Hei! Mengambekmu itu kenapa tidak pernah berubah sih?"

Apa? Tidak pernah berubah? Memang tidak dia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa sikap bodohnya itu tidak pernah berubah? Persis enam tahun yang lalu!

Akhirnya Ichigo berlari juga untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan mungil itu sampai Rukia tersentak berhadapan dengannya. Mata besar yang indah itu membelalak terkejut melihat Ichigo yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku ingat, mungkin kau marah karena hal ini kan? Enam tahun dulu juga begini… aku serius. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Karena itu… maukah kau memberitahunya? Aku akan mendengarkannya…" kata Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh.

Kini Rukia jadi tidak tega padanya.

Ichigo terlihat begitu serius dan memohon padanya. Tapi Rukia juga malu menyebut begitu langsung. Bagaimana pun Rukia ini seorang gadis… masa sih…

"Ayolah Rukia, jangan diam saja. Aku… aku penasaran…" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa―"

Cup!

Kaki mungil Rukia berjinjit sebisanya untuk bisa mencapai apa yang diinginkannya. Kedua tangan Rukia melingkar di leher laki-laki besar ini dan menempelkan bibirnya secepat mungkin.

Rukia terkejut setelah melakukannya, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertindak nekat begitu. Astaga…

Sekarang Ichigo malah terlihat begitu kaku di hadapannya. Nyaris tidak bernyawa dan terlihat… pucat.

"Ichigo? Kau… tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Rukia panik.

Ichigo masih tidak bisa menemukan dirinya.

Sentuhan Rukia di… astaga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan remajanya. Dalam kehidupan normalnya sebagai seorang… remaja laki-laki…

"Kyaa! Kau kenapa? Kau membuatku malu tahu! Kau menyebalkan!"

Rukia segera berlari lagi dari Ichigo. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan!

Kenapa dia diam saja seperti kerasukan sesuatu? Apa tindakan Rukia tadi membuatnya berpikir kalau Rukia itu…

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi! Benar-benar!" gerutu Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menguburkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal tidurnya.

Sedari tadi dirinya tak bisa berhenti untuk diam di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Astaga… hari ini benar-benar tidak dia mengerti. Kenapa dia begitu…

Ichigo pasti sekarang membencinya. Pasti Ichigo berpikir kalau Rukia itu…

Sekarang harus memasang sikap bagaimana di depan Ichigo nanti? Bagaimana Rukia bersikap wajar setelah apa yang dia lakukan tadi hah?! Berpikirlah yang waras. Bagaimana mengembalikan keadaan jadi benar!

"Rukia-chan, makan malam sudah siap!"

Bibi Masaki meneriakinya.

Sepertinya memang sudah siap. Sejak kembali dari tempat bermainnya dulu itu―tempat dia menghabiskan waktu dengan menerbangkan layangan, Rukia tak keluar juga dari kamarnya. Dia juga malu bertemu dengan si-bodoh-Ichigo itu. Laki-laki itu memang tidak pernah berubah!

Akhirnya, Rukia memutuskan untuk bersikap wajar saja.

Sudahlah, pasti Ichigo juga tidak menanggapinya tadi. Pasti dia berpikir Rukia hanya bercanda. Sama seperti dulu.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, Rukia segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Semoga saja―

"Hei, aku baru saja mau memanggilmu lagi. Kenapa kau lama?"

BRAAK!

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedalam mungkin. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergetar begitu heboh. Astaga, asmanya! Asmanya!

Begitu melihat Ichigo di depan pintu kamarnya, Rukia langsung menutup kencang pintu itu dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu. Wajahnya memanas otomatis. Bahkan sepertinya wajah Rukia terbakar karena melihat bocah itu.

"Hei, Rukia! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!" pekik Ichigo seraya menggedor pintu.

Rukia membuka pintunya juga. Menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap Ichigo langsung.

"Hei," tegur Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku… segera ke sana," Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ichigo menuju meja makan.

Sama seperti tadi, Ichigo juga tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Rukia jadi aneh begitu.

Setelah hari ini, sikapnya semakin aneh. Rukia makan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Ichigo, pergi sekolah juga begitu. Menghindar dari Ichigo. Tidak mau bicara dengan Ichigo. Menutup pintu kamarnya kalau Ichigo yang memanggil. Pulang sekolah sendirian. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat Ichigo.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan itu membuatnya penasaran sekali.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya beranggapan kalau mereka berdua bertengkar. Tch! Bertengkar apanya? Adu mulut saja tidak, bagaimana mau bertengkar.

"Hei Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia-chan hum?" tanya Masaki saat menyiapkan makan malam. Sejak tadi Rukia sudah berusaha dipanggil, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk belajar. Ichigo yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di depan TV sembari menonton entah acara apa acuh tak acuh mendengar suara ibunya di ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan ruang santai.

"Ichigo?! Dengarkan ibumu dong! Kau bertengkar dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Kaa-chan, aku tidak bertengkar dengan Rukia. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu," jawab Ichigo. Sangat tidak tahu. Memangnya Ichigo salah apa dengannya? Kalau pun Ichigo salah, dia sudah berusaha meminta maaf, tapi Rukia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun atas permintaan maafnya. Sekarang dia malah tengah menghindari Ichigo.

"Kalau sampai dia tidak betah lagi tinggal di sini, Ibu akan menghukummu tahu. Orangtuanya sudah menitipkannya pada kita. Kalau kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, bagaimana kata orangtuanya nanti?"

Ichigo sudah berusaha membuat Rukia senyaman mungkin tinggal di rumahnya. Bahkan Ichigo sangat senang bisa tinggal serumah dengan Rukia. Teman sejak kecilnya yang sangat spesial itu.

Bahkan ketika Rukia tiba di sini di hari pertama, Ichigo tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya yang begitu gembira setelah akhirnya bertemu setelah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi Rukia sekarang begitu… cantik. Ichigo tak bisa menutupi hatinya yang begitu berbunga-bunga. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan gadis seperti Rukia. memperlakukannya sebagai teman, atau bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ichigo melihat gadis… yang…

Tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

_Apa kau tidak bisa menangkap sedikit pun mengenai ceritaku?_

Apa maksud kata-kata Rukia itu?

Kenapa Ichigo baru memikirkannya sekarang?

Rukia bercerita mengenai dirinya waktu pertama kali datang kemari. Teman pertama yang dia inginkan... orang yang pertama menjadi temannya adalah Ichigo. Dan…

Kenapa Rukia melakukan itu padanya…

Apakah Rukia menyukai dirinya?

Dan Rukia marah padanya karena Ichigo tidak menyadarinya?

Apakah begitu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bibi Masaki sudah memanggilnya. Tapi Rukia belum menjawab. Selain karena dia harus membaca ulang beberapa materi pelajaran yang diberikan tadi, Rukia juga harus menghapal beberapa rumus untuk materi besok. Dia tidak mau ditegur lagi karena melamun saat pelajaran.

Kemarin dia sudah ditegur karena tidak memperhatikan sensei di depannya. Itu karena dia masih sibuk pada dirinya sendiri. Seminggu penuh menghindari Ichigo yang notabene tinggal serumah dengannya, mana bisa dia lakukan semudah itu. Kadang dia ingin sekali menyudahi tindakah kekanakan ini. Tapi kemudian, mengingat kepala labu itu tidak pernah berubah untuk mengerti apa maksud Rukia, rasanya jadi sia-sia.

Rukia sudah bilang pada Bibi Masaki kalau belajar, Rukia kadang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain. Makanya kalau Rukia tidak menjawab, Rukia sedang belajar. Tapi Rukia pasti akan segera menyelesaikan belajarnya dan menemui Bibi Masaki. Sekarang hal itu sudah biasa. Rukia baru turun kalau salah satu anggota Kurosaki sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Biasanya orang itu yang paling cepat makan.

Sebaiknya Rukia keluar sekarang.

Matanya sekarang mengantuk sekali. Setelah mengucek matanya sebentar, Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya―

"Aku sudah menunggu 10 menit, kau lama juga. Karena kau pasti tidak mau membuka pintu kalau aku yang memanggil, jadi aku tunggu di sini saja."

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak saat melihat Ichigo bersandar di depan dinding pintu kamarnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Kantuk Rukia serasa langsung menghilang bak ditelan angin.

Rukia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan bersiap mencari alasan untuk segera menghindar dari orang ini.

"Maaf, aku mau―"

Ichigo segera maju dan menahan pintu kamar Rukia saat gadis mungil itu menunjukkan gelagat akan menghindarinya lagi. Rukia terkejut, melangkah mundur sedari menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ini! Apakah Ichigo marah padanya?

"Kau tidak boleh menghindar kali ini. Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan… aku."

Rukia bertambah gugup saat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup begitu pelan. Apa yang mau dilakukannya?

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Kedua… mengenai ceritamu waktu itu… aku mulai mengerti maksudmu. Dan ketiga… aku ingin memberikan jawaban mengenai hal itu."

Jantung Rukia semakin berdebar. Kaki tangannya langsung berkeringat dingin. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?!

Rukia meremas kuat-kuat ujung dress santai selututnya itu. Kenapa sekarang sepertinya suasana canggung begini.

"Naa Rukia, aku menyukaimu."

Sudah.

Jantung Rukia sudah meledak sekarang. Mungkin jika dia bisa pingsan, dia ingin pingsan. Orang ini… katanya dia sudah mengerti tapi kenapa…

"Kau itu terlalu mendadak bodoh! Kenapa tidak berkata-kata romantis dulu!" protes Rukia kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku padamu. Apanya yang mendadak?"

"Tapi kau bisa mengatakannya seperti pasangan lain. Mereka mengatakannya dengan suasana romantis, dengan bunga, dengan… dengan…"

Ichigo maju mendekati Rukia kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil gadis cantik ini. Ichigo bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia menegang sesaat. Saat dipeluknya, tubuh mungil ini terkesiap dan mendadak kaku. Ini pertama kalinya juga Ichigo memeluk seorang gadis. Ternyata, memeluk seseorang itu begini nyaman ya? Apalagi… memeluk tubuh yang begitu pas dalam rangkulan tangannya.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Rukia dan mengusap rambut hitamnya dengan sayang.

"Memang kenapa dengan pasangan lain? Ini caraku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Bukankah rasa suka itu tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan berlebihan? Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu dan kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Itu adalah bagian terpentingnya, Rukia."

Ya, inilah Ichigo.

Rukia selalu menyukai apa yang ada dalam diri Ichigo.

Tidak perlu seperti pasangan lain. Tidak perlu hal romantis, bunga atau apapun itu. Yang terpenting mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain.

"Ichigo aku juga―"

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu," potong Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua lengan Rukia. Menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Rukia.

"Sekarang kita harus makan malam, aku tunggu di bawah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo langsung pergi membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

Orang itu… setelah membuat Rukia begini dia seenaknya…

Dasar!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mana Rukia-chan?" tanya Masaki.

"Masih di atas," ujar Ichigo sembari duduk di bangkunya dan mengambil sumpitnya segera.

"Kau tidak mengajaknya turun?" tanya Isshin.

"Dia akan turun."

"Onii-chan dan Rukia-chan sudah baikkan?" sela Yuzu.

"Sudah," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau bilang tidak bertengkar," sambar Masaki.

"Oh, Rukia-chan. Ayo duduk sini," ajak Yuzu.

Ichigo segera menyudahi makannya secepat yang dia bisa. Begitu Rukia duduk di sana, Ichigo langsung berdiri dan pamitan pada orangtuanya untuk masuk lebih dulu ke kamarnya. Sebelum itu, Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan ragu, tapi kemudian laki-laki itu justru tersenyum menggoda padanya.

Apa-apaan dia itu?!

"Rukia-chan? Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tegur Masaki.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak belajar, badanmu panas tidak? Kepalamu pusing?" tanya Masaki khawatir.

"I-ini… tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mungkin karena Ichi-Nii," sela Karin.

Karena kata-kata itu jadinya keluarga Kurosaki mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak kan?

Dasar Ichigooo!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Usai makan malam itu, Rukia membantu Masaki bersama Yuzu membereskan meja makan dan peralatan lainnya. Sedikit bercerita pada mereka mengenai beberapa hal. Masaki juga menanyakan mengenai ayah dan ibu Rukia. Memang beberapa waktu lalu, ibunya ada menelponnya untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

Sayangnya, itu juga telepon bahwa tempat tinggal Rukia di Karakura sudah disiapkan. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin keluarganya akan tiba di sini.

Itu artinya… Rukia tidak bisa tinggal lagi bersama keluarga Kurosaki.

Yah… lebih baik begitu sebenarnya. Tapi…

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Juga sedikit tidak bertenaga. Menutup pintunya setelah akhirnya Rukia memilih bersandar di sana. Apa yang akan Ichigo katakan kalau dia tahu Rukia tidak lama lagi akan pindah dari sini?

Mungkinkah akan sama kejadiaannya saat Rukia harus pindah beberapa tahun lalu?

Ichigo tidak menanggapinya?

Begitu berbalik, ungu kelabu Rukia sekali lagi terbelalak saat melihat tempat tidurnya mendadak sudah penuh.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia dengan suara rendah.

Laki-laki tidak tahu malu itu sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menanggapinya dan tetap berbaring menyamping dengan lengannya sebagai bantalnya. Rukia bertambah gugup. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menemukan si sialan ini di kamar Rukia?!

"Ichigo! Cepat bangun! Jangan pura-pura tidur di tempatku!" omel Rukia segera menarik-narik lengan Ichigo yang satu lagi.

Yah seperti yang sudah diduganya, seberapa besar sih tenaga untuk tubuh mungil Rukia menarik raksasa seperti Ichigo? Sekarang Rukia terlihat seperti liliput yang tengah mendorong Gouliver!

"I-chi-gooo! Cepat pergi dari―kyaaa!"

Ok, ini adegan yang berlebihan!

Rukia sudah jatuh di atas dada putra Kurosaki yang tidak tahu malu ini!

"Aku sampai tertidur menunggumu kemari. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo setelah akhirnya dia membuka matanya dengan waras.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan tahu! Cepat pergi dari sini! Nanti Ibu dan adikmu melihatmu di sini!" omel Rukia.

"Tapi… aku belum mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Apa?"

"Perasaanmu. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu… katakan sekarang."

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan pergi dari kamarku?"

"Kau tidak suka aku di kamarmu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi…"

Rukia menarik napas panjang. Baiklah, seharusnya tidak sesulit ini karena Rukia sudah tahu Ichigo menyukainya. Seharusnya Rukia juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Ichigo. Seharusnya begitu.

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, lalu membalik tubuh Rukia agar tidur di sampingnya. Sekarang tempat tidur ukuran single ini jadi begini sesak dan penuh. Rukia bahkan nyaris jatuh ke pinggir kalau Ichigo tidak memeluk pinggang Rukia. Orang ini…

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakannya, seharusnya kau pergi dari sini. Cepat…"

"Aku memang bilang akan pergi, tapi aku tidak bilang kan pergi dari mana?"

"Ichigooo!"

Lagi, Ichigo tersenyum. Sepertinya Rukia berubah takut kalau melihat laki-laki ini terlalu sering tersenyum padanya.

Ichigo berpindah lagi. Namun kali ini, dia turun dari kasur Rukia dan duduk di lantai, tepat di samping Rukia berbaring. Ichigo juga menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Rukia dan memperbaiki posisi gadis itu supaya nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Ichigo?"

"Entah kenapa aku senang sekali hari ini. Aku berharap kau akan tetap tinggal di sini selamanya. Bersama denganku, dengan keluargaku. Aku juga berharap… kita segera dewasa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini sudah malam, jadi sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Selamat malam, Rukia."

Setelah menarik selimut Rukia lagi, Ichigo membungkuk dengan cepat dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Rukia. Saat Ichigo melakukan hal itu dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia menutup matanya dan baru membukanya setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang, hubungan keduanya sudah membaik. Rukia juga tidak lagi menghindari Ichigo. Mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun kini, yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia… mungkin dia harus membicarakannya dengan Ichigo kalau dia harus segera pindah. Orangtuanya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sini. Jadi mau tak mau Rukia akan ikut orangtuanya. Sebenarnya memang merepotkan sudah menumpang di rumah orang lain. Walaupun keluarga Kurosaki menerimanya dengan senang hati, tapi tetap saja tidak enak seperti orang yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

Walaupun Kurosaki tidak memandangnya begitu. Perlakuan mereka pada Rukia sangat baik. Bahkan saking baiknya, Rukia merasa tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kuchiki, ini ada titipan dari Kurosaki."

Rukia bingung. Bukankah ini jam pulang sekolah? Bukankah mereka berencana pulang bersama? Kenapa malah memberikan Rukia kertas begini?

_Aku tunggu di tempat pertama kali kau menerbangkan layanganmu._

Layangan?

Untuk apa memberikan pesan seperti ini?

Apa dia sudah pulang lebih dulu dan tidak menunggu Rukia lagi? Katanya mau pulang bersama. Lagi-lagi dia bertindak seenaknya. Memangnya dia siapa sih?

Padahal Rukia melihat gelagat orang aneh itu biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dia juga tidak begitu banyak mengumbar tentang hubungan mereka yang―astaga. Memangnya hubungan apa? Mereka hanya mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi tidak tahu status mereka sekarang ini apa. Teman, sahabat… atau lebih dari itu.

Tapi tak apalah. Yang penting hubungan mereka tetap baik. Rukia tak mau melihat Ichigo yang mengambek padanya setelah Rukia tinggalkan bertahun-tahun tanpa jawaban. Paling tidak sekarang mereka bisa terlihat normal dan akrab. Meski selama ini, Rukia cukup memaklumi kalau ada anak-anak perempuan yang kebetulan suka dengan Ichigo dan menanyakan apa yang disukai laki-laki bodoh itu. Memang Rukia lumayan mengetahui tentang kebiasaan pemuda itu di rumah. Tapi Rukia tidak merasa punya hak memberitahukan hal pribadi seperti itu. Lagipula, Rukia kan orang asing. Bukan bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Malah terkadang, ada yang jahil pada Rukia. kadang memasukkan sampah ke kotak loker Rukia. tapi itu hanya kejahilan biasa. Mungkin mereka tidak suka Rukia di dekat Ichigo. Tapi kan itu biasa saja. Rukia tidak merasa tertindas. Dia memiliki teman yang lumayan baik dan―

Karena berjalan sendirian dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan berbagai pikiran aneh, Rukia tak sadar bahwa dia sudah tiba di bukit dimana mereka biasa bermain dulu.

Ada sebuah layangan yang diterbangkan. Namun, tidak ada yang memeganginya. Layangan itu hanya diikat pada batu besar sebagai beban supaya layangannya tidak terbang sendiri.

Lalu kenapa si pemberi janji bodoh itu?

Rukia memutuskan berjalan mendekati layangan itu. Angin memang berhembus lumayan kuat untuk bisa membuat layangan ini tetap stabil meski tidak dipegangi.

Tapi begitu lebih dekat, Rukia sadar layangan itu bentuknya aneh. Pada tali yang bisa dijangkau Rukia, ada sebuah kertas yang direkatkan di sana. Rukia memegangi kertas itu.

_Tarik layangan ini dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Santa Klaus._

Santa Klaus?

Si bodoh ini. Memangnya dia pikir ini musim apa?!

Rukia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk kepala labu itu akan muncul. Kemana dia sebenarnya. Membuat orang lain kesal itu benar-benar keahliannya rupanya.

Setelah mendesah pasrah, akhirnya Rukia menarik turun layangan itu. Setengah menggerutu dalam hatinya, Rukia juga tidak mengerti apa sih maksudnya si bodoh ini. Mana ada Santa Klaus mengirim hadiah di siang hari begini. Apalagi di musim begini. Kelihatannya dia salah membaca dongeng!

Begitu layangannya didapat, Rukia tidak melihat apapun selain bentuk layangan yang sederhana ini. Tapi begitu menelitinya lebih dekat, ternyata layangan ini lebih berat dari layangan biasanya. Sadar, Rukia membaliknya dan menemukan sebuah gelang tali berwarna ungu yang berdesain matahari, bulan dan snowflake di sekelilingnya.

Gelang ini…

"Bagaimana hadiah dari Santa Klaus itu?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ichigo yang muncul dari balik pohon besar dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk bersandar di sana menghabiskan sore. Ichigo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Hmm, aku tahu itu hanya barang murah yang kulihat di toko sepulang sekolah sebelum kemari. Tapi paling tidak aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang… spesial mungkin. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu cincin… tapi aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk itu."

Entah kenapa mata Rukia memerah. Kenapa matanya terasa panas sekali?

"Kau…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau kaget karena aku memberikanmu sesuatu yang murah itu?" kata Ichigo tak enak.

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAU MERUSAK SUASANANYA DENGAN TERUS-TERUSAN MENGATAKAN BARANG MURAH HAH?! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU INI PUTRI RAJA YANG MAUNYA BARANG MAHAL?!" jerit Rukia.

Ichigo sampai terduduk karena kaget gadis mungil itu berteriak begitu kencang padanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu… tampah terengah dan wajahnya memerah karena marah tadi. Kenapa…

"Hei, kau kenapa marah?"

"Walaupun kau bilang ini… lupakan saja. Aku menyukainya kok. Ini bagus…" kata Rukia penuh minat pada gelang tali itu. Dia terus tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat gelang itu tinggi-tinggi untuk dipamerkannya pada langit. Hadiah yang pertama kali didapatkannya dari orang yang dia sukai.

Ichigo lega mendapati gadis itu tersenyum begitu cantik dengan gelang pemberiannya.

"Hei Ichigo, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang kusuka. Terima kasih," kata Rukia girang.

Ichigo berdiri setelah yakin gadis mungil itu sudah kembali ke mode normalnya. Memang Rukia gampang sekali berubah mood. Meskipun begitu, Ichigo biasa menghadapinya.

"Oh tapi, tadi kau bilang ingin membelikanku cincin? Kenapa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Eh itu… seorang laki-laki yang memberikan cincin kepada perempuan… bukankah pertanda… aku hanya diberitahu oleh Keigo. Sekarusnya kau paham apa maksudku. Tapi… sebaiknya cincin itu kuberikan saat kita sudah dewasa saja."

"Kenapa harus menunggu dewasa?"

"Karena saat itu aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan, aku bisa mendapatkan uangku sendiri dan aku bisa… melamarmu."

Rukia yakin dia belum tuli. Kata-kata terakhir Ichigo tadi…

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau… tidak mau bersama denganku?" tanya Ichigo.

Sejak tadi wajah Rukia memang terlihat aneh. Mungkin sekarang ekspresinya bisa dikatakan seperti orang yang baru saja tersedak biji durian―tidak, bukan ekspresi seperti itu, tapi―

Karena tak tahu harus mengatakan hal apa, Rukia hanya berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan memeluknya sekuat mungkin. Sepertinya laki-laki berambut orange ini cukup kaget. Rukia bisa merasakan tubuh tingginya mendadak kaku begitu Rukia memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat.

"Dewasa… rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu…" lirih Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Yuzu, Ichigo dan Rukia-chan belum pulang?" tanya Masaki yang tengah menyiapkan makan siangnya.

"Mereka memang biasa pulang sore kan?" kata Yuzu.

"Biasa… Ibu penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan sampai sore seperti ini…"

"Kaa-san terlalu polos. Apalagi yang dilakukan mereka berdua setelah pulang sekolah. Pasti bermesraan," celetuk Karin.

"Bermesraan?" ulang Masaki.

"Karin-chan!" sela Yuzu.

"Semalam, Yuzu menguping kamar Rukia. Kelihatannya mereka sudah pacaran," kata Karin lagi.

"Karin-chan! Jangan membocorkannya!" bisik Yuzu.

"Kaa-san sebentar lagi pasti akan punya menantu," lanjut Karin.

Masaki hanya melongok mendengar penuturan kedua putri kembarnya ini.

Masa mereka?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan sambil bersandar di pohon besar itu.

Rukia memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang mungil itu. Kini tangannya berubah begini cantik hanya karena sebuah gelang. Cantik sekali…

Ichigo belum bicara sejak mereka duduk bersama seperti ini. Rukia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi…

Tidak. Ini harus…

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin… sebentar lagi aku tidak akan tinggal di rumahmu lagi," kata Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh dengan cepat. Wajahnya agak cemas.

"Kenapa? Kau… tidak suka tinggal di rumahku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Sebenarnya… beberapa hari lalu orangtuaku menelpon. Katanya, rumah untuk kami tinggali di sini sudah ada. Jadi tidak lama lagi mereka akan pindah kemari, dan aku harus ikut mereka. Jadi… aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumahmu lagi."

Ichigo diam sejenak. Wajahnya seperti tengah memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Rukia juga ikut cemas melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, kau harus mengikuti orangtuamu. Setidaknya, kalian masih tinggal di sini kan?"

"Kau… tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena… waktu pertama kali aku pindah ke rumahmu, sepertinya saat itu kau marah padaku karena aku pindah."

"Aku bukan marah karena kau pindah. Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku. Meskipun begitu, kau harus memberitahuku apapun mengenai dirimu. Agar aku tahu dan tidak cemas. Sekarang kau sudah memberitahuku, jadi aku tidak perlu cemas lagi."

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Tapi, walau kau sudah pindah rumah, kau tetap harus sekolah di sekolahku sampai kita tamat nanti. Kau tidak boleh pindah kemana pun lagi, kau paham?"

"Baiklah…"

Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Entah kenapa… sepertinya hari ini begitu indah. Sangat indah.

Gelang yang didapatkan oleh Rukia dari orang yang disukainya. Tidak, mungkin… perlahan nanti perasaan ini bukan hanya sekadar suka. Pasti… perasaan ini akan terus tumbuh dan tumbuh bersama dengan kenangan mereka. Terus… selamanya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah hari beranjak sore, Ichigo dan Rukia kaget melihat sebuah mobil terparkir tak jauh dari kediaman Kurosaki. Mobil…

"Kau kenal mobil itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Apa mungkin Oba-san punya tamu?"

Karena sama-sama bingung, akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengucapkan salam.

Benar, di pintu masuk ada dua pasang sepatu. Sepatu pria dan sepatu wanita.

Kira-kira sepatu siapa ini?

"Oh, mereka sudah pulang," ujar Masaki.

Begitu melongo ke ruang tamu lebih dalam lagi, ternyata tamu itu―

"Kaa-san, Otou-san? Kalian… kenapa kemari?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja menjemputmu. Bukankah sudah ibu beritahu sebelumnya? Ayo siapkan barang-barangmu," kata Hisana.

"T-tapi… ini terlalu mendadak. Kaa-san tidak bilang hari ini kan?"

"Tidak baik menumpang terlalu lama di rumah orang, segera bereskan barangmu," sela sang ayah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Astaga, ayahnya ini memang tidak pernah santai saat bicara.

Rukia terlihat serba salah. Kepalanya sesekali tertunduk dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Ini sih terlalu tiba-tiba sekali.

Tapi paling tidak Rukia sudah memberitahukan semua ini pada Ichigo. Jadi Rukia tidak merasa perlu khawatir lagi Ichigo akan marah padanya. Cepat atau lambat, ini pasti akan terjadi. Setelah menunduk dengan sopan, akhirnya Rukia menyetujui perintah orangtuanya dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya sementara ini. Dia akan membereskan beberapa barangnya. Memang tidak banyak barang yang dibawa kemari. Hanya beberapa pakaian dan buku-buku saja.

Kenapa selalu begini. Saat Rukia merasa nyaman di sini… selalu saja…

"Kubantu bereskan?"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia. Dia hanya menanggalkan seragam atasnya saja. Ichigo hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan kaos hitam ketatnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula, ini balasan karena waktu kau pindah dulu, aku tidak membantumu."

Rukia tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Ichigo mengepak beberapa bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Ayah dan ibunya masih mengobrol di ruang tamu. Paman Isshin sepertinya masih berada di rumah sakit. Sekarang sepertinya Rukia cukup merasa… kesal.

"Kau marah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, kenapa aku marah?" balas Rukia dengan suara tak enak.

"Kau hanya pindah tempat tinggal, di sekolah kita masih bertemu kan?"

"Ya… di sekolah besok kita masih bertemu…" ulang Rukia.

"Walaupun singkat, aku senang kau pernah tinggal di rumahku. Setidaknya, kau sudah tahu bagaimana beradaptasi nanti di rumahku kan?"

Rukia tertawa pelan. Orang ini mencoba menggodanya lagi.

Setelah berapa lama, mereka diam sejenak sembari menekuni pekerjaan masing-masing. Rukia melipat-lipat beberapa bajunya dan sudah selesai membereskan lemarinya. Ichigo juga sudah selesai mengikat kotak-kotak yang membawa buku-buku dan pernak-pernik milik Rukia.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan membantu membawanya keluar," ujar Ichigo.

"Hm, ya…" kata Rukia lesu.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

Rukia yang baru saja menarik kopernya langsung berbalik dengan perlahan karena Ichigo memanggilnya, dan―

Cup!

Rukia membatu sekilas.

"Ini balasan waktu itu. Dan juga, energi untukmu. Jangan murung lagi. Malam ini beritahu aku alamat rumahmu yang baru, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu? Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menciumnya di pipinya!

"Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Sekarang sepertinya Rukia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo saat itu. Pantas saja Ichigo langsung membatu saat itu. Rupanya…

"Rukia?"

"Oh… ya, aku… baiklah. Nanti… besok… aku…"

Ichigo tertawa melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu. Sepertinya dia terlalu kaget karena tindakan Ichigo ini. Lucu juga melihat ekspresinya seperti itu.

Satu tangan Ichigo terulur hendak menyentuh wajah cantik itu. Wajah yang selama ini menjadi bunga tidurnya… wajah yang―

"Rukia, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kedua insan ini langsung salah tingkah ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba dan melihat Hisana yang melongo masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya Rukia saat ini tengah tertangkap basah karena…

"Lho, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Rukia… wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit? Atau―"

Hisana langsung mengerti melihat gelagat dua remaja ini. Apalagi melihat Ichigo yang tampak gugup sambil mengusap rambut di belakangnya.

"Hm, Hisana-san sepertinya… putraku… menyukai putrimu…" entah darimana asalnya, ternyata Masaki sudah menyela masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia yang berubah heboh itu.

"Kaa-chan!" sergah Ichigo yang gugup saat Masaki langsung menembaknya begitu.

"Benarkah? Apa Rukia juga menyukai Ichigo-kun?" tanya Hisana dengan nada menggodanya.

"Kaa-san!" kali ini Rukia yang berubah gugup.

Dua ibu itu hanya tertawa geli melihat anak-anak mereka saling berwajah merah karena gugup dan malu. Meskipun ditutupi, tapi tentu saja dua wanita ini mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh anak-anaknya.

"Tidak ada cinta monyet sebelum kalian lulus sekolah. Rukia, kau harus lebih banyak belajar mulai sekarang. Sepertinya terlalu lama menumpang kau jadi tidak konsentrasi," sekarang giliran ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam. Astaga, mereka seperti tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Ichigo-kun anak yang baik loh," lanjut Hisana.

"Dan aku akan membatasi pria mana saja yang mendekatinya. Terutama laki-laki dengan warna rambut mencolok."

Kedua wanita ini langsung tertawa lagi mendengar kata-kata serius sang ayah. Terlalu berlebihan memang, karena Byakuya adalah sosok ayah yang begitu protektif.

"Tenang saja, Ayahmu hanya bercanda Rukia. Nah, kita harus pergi sekarang. Ichigo-kun, berjuanglah supaya nanti Ayahnya Rukia menyukaimu."

"Wah, tidak lama lagi aku akan punya besan rupanya. Ichigo berjuanglah," sambung Masaki.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, para orang tua itu akhirnya keluar juga. Sepertinya Rukia sejak tadi menahan napas karena ayahnya yang masuk.

"Maafkan sikap Ayahku. Beliau pasti hanya bercanda Ichigo," kata Rukia tak enak.

"Apakah… menghadapi Ayahmu benar-benar menakutkan?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus rajin-rajin berkunjung ke rumahmu supaya Ayahmu menyukaiku kan?"

"Ehh?"

"Supaya dia bisa memberikanmu padaku lagi. Untuk tinggal di sisiku selamanya…"

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. Kata-kata Ichigo saat itu… sungguh serius.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

8 years later…

"Maukah kau menikah segera denganku?"

Rukia memandang penuh jengkel pada pria di hadapannya ini. Dia hanya memberikan Rukia kotak beludru berwarna merah dan berkata begitu datar pada Rukia.

Padahal ini adalah hari yang mereka janjikan setelah seminggu penuh tidak bertemu muka. Karena Ichigo adalah pegawai di sebuah perusahaan asing, tentu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan. Rukia sendiri memilih menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah dasar. Rukia memang tidak memiliki cita-cita yang tinggi.

Mereka memang selalu bersama akhirnya setelah delapan tahun berlalu. Meskipun akhirnya sempat bersama hingga lulus sekolah, namun, sekali lagi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, Rukia terpaksa pindah lagi. Tapi itu tidak lama. Setelah dua tahun Rukia kembali lagi ke Karakura. Tapi kali ini tidak tinggal di rumah Kurosaki. Rukia tinggal di apartemen kecil yang dibeli oleh orangtuanya sebelum Rukia pindah sendiri kemari. Setelah itu mereka semakin sering bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Ichigo memperlakukan Rukia begitu baik bak seorang putri. Meskipun sering bersama satu sama lain, mereka belum pernah melakukan tindakan yang di luar batas. Makanya kedua orangtua mereka sudah percaya. Ichigo juga ingin membuktikan pada orangtua mereka kalau Ichigo adalah anak baik-baik. Dia tidak mau merusak harga dirinya di depan Rukia. Dia ingin setulus hati pada wanita yang selama 14 tahun ini sudah menempati seluruh bagian hidupnya.

Karena Rukia tak pernah tergantikan.

"Kau bilang ingin aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku?" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus melamarku dengan romantis kan? Kalau dulu tidak apa-apa kau berkata suka padaku seperti itu. Tapi ini… ini pernikahan tahu. Apa kau mau nanti anak-anak kita tahu betapa tidak romantisnya ayah mereka? Mereka pasti malu sekali padamu!"

"Astaga, kita bahkan belum menikah sama sekali, kau sudah memikirkan anak, Rukia."

"Makanya, berikan aku sesuatu yang romantis supaya aku bisa menceritakan pada anak-anak kita nanti betapa romantisnya dirimu sehingga mereka bangga punya ayah sepertimu! Dan aku tidak mau layangan lagi! Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil dengan layangan itu!"

"Kau ini banyak maunya. Kupikir setelah dewasa kau bisa berubah. Ternyata malah bertambah…"

"Bertambah apa? Kau mau bilang aku cerewet? Jadi kau menyesal bersama denganku hah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kan?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang mengatakannya seperti itu! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia sebelum wanita mungil ini merajuk lebih jauh lagi. Memang apa yang diinginkan oleh Rukia adalah permintaan wajar dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti ingin diperlakukan istimewa untuk hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya. Wanita mana yang tidak ingin diberikan lamaran yang romantis?

Ichigo menuntun tangan wanita-nya, berjalan menyusuri belakang pohon besar yang berada di belakang mereka tadi. Karena kesal, Rukia belum memberikan respon apapun, tapi kemudian dirinya terkejut melihat puluhan―tidak… ini bukan puluhan, mungkin ratusan layangan kecil yang berterbangan di sana. Layangan itu hanya dikaitkan pada dahan-dahan kecil dari pohon besar ini. Bukan itu saja, ternyata layangan itu membentuk formasi… sebuah… hati?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil dengan benda yang pertama kali mengikat kita berdua?" ujar Ichigo.

Hati dari layangan yang berterbangan itu berwarna merah, sedangkan di sekelilingnya berwarna putih. Karena jaraknya yang tidak teratur, bentuknya nyaris tidak begitu mirip lagi. Tapi Rukia tahu itu…

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan berkata aku ini konyol atau apa. Hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku. Lagipula… meskipun aku romantis atau tidak, itu tidak jadi soal. Yang penting perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo… kau sampai…"

"Nah, jadi kau mau menerima lamaran?"

Rukia tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk semangat dan memeluk leher Ichigo sekencangnya. Terakhir, pria tampan ini mencium bibir Rukia begitu mesra sembari… memasangkan cincin itu selagi mereka berciuman.

Tidak… ini juga hal paling romantis kok… apalagi hingga detik ini Rukia selalu setia memakai gelang tali berwarna ungu dengan hiasan matahari, bulan dan snowflake itu.

Mereka akan bersama selamanya kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari pernikahan yang indah itu terlihat begitu membahagiakan. Apalagi foto pasangan pengantin yang tampak begitu… ceria. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia sekali. Si wanita itu selalu tersenyum apalagi di foto mereka yang paling besar. Saling berpelukan seraya memamerkan senyum paling indah dari mereka. Tapi aneh sekali aksesoris wanita ini. Kenapa dia mengenakan gelang yang kusam itu?

Selanjutnya, hari kelahiran putra pertama mereka, sekali lagi raut bahagia tak bisa ditutupi saat sang ayah baru menggendong dengan kaku sang bayi mungil itu di samping ibunya yang baru saja melahirkan dan tampak kelelahan. Sekali lagi gelang kusam itu tidak tertinggal.

Lalu, foto keluarga kecilnya bersama ketiga anaknya. Anak pertama seorang laki-laki lalu perempuan dan laki-laki lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah kelihatan berumur, karena di foto ini Anak-anaknya sudah berumur sekitar 15 tahunan, tapi wanita itu tetap mengenakan gelang yang sama.

Selanjutnya, berderet foto-foto pernikahan anak-anak mereka, dari yang sulung hingga yang bungsu. Raut bahagia tak pernah lepas barang sedetikpun saat wanita itu bersama pria-nya. Saat mereka berfoto bersama, berpelukan berdua meski mereka sudah berumur. Siapapun yang melihat foto mereka, pasti akan memandang iri setengah mati.

Lalu, foto kelahiran cucu pertama mereka hingga cucu terakhir.

Meskipun rambut mereka sudah memutih satu sama lain, mereka masih setia berpegangan tangan satu sama lain. Masih tetap seperti foto mereka seperti pernikahan waktu itu. Meski sudah berlalu berpuluh tahun, tapi mereka tetap bisa semesra itu.

Dan terakhir, foto dua orang kakek dan nenek ini yang berjalan membelakangi kamera. Meski sudah berjalan membungkuk dan mengenakan tongkat, mereka tetap berpegangan tangan seolah tak mau dilepaskan satu sama lain. Ada juga foto mereka yang sama-sama duduk di kursi di dekat perapian bersama cucu-cucu kecil mereka. Tetap seperti itu.

Ini pertama kalinya dirinya melihat foto sepasang insan yang begitu bahagia dari awal hingga akhir.

"Rei, kau melihat foto itu lagi?"

Kurosaki Rei, yang melihat foto-foto yang dibingkai dan sengaja dipajang di sepanjang dinding rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Rumahnya memang besar karena ayahnya adalah pengusaha yang sukses. Kini di umurnya yang sudah 22 tahun, dia telah menyelesaikan strata satu-nya di Amerika dan kembali ke sini saat awal musim gugur untuk meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Rei sendiri adalah putra pertama.

Ayahnya, Kurosaki Ichiru adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Kurosaki sekarang ini. Ayahnya kini sudah berusia 45 tahun lebih.

"Yah, aku tidak bosan melihat foto kakek dan nenek. Aku berharap bisa seperti mereka…" ujar Rei setelah meletakkan bingkai terakhir yang berisi foto kakek dan neneknya yang berdiri berdampingan di sebuah pohon besar yang daun-daunnya sudah berguguran. Sepertinya itu pohon yang sudah tua. Lucunya mereka memegang satu layangan.

"Kau benar. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling bodoh, tapi juga paling mesra. Kalau kau hidup lebih dulu, kau pasti tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka waktu dulu. Nenekmu itu paling galak dan paling cerewet sewaktu muda. Tapi ibu yang paling baik, paling perhatian dan paling penuh kasih dan cinta."

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka. Semoga aku bisa menemukan pasangan seperti kakek dan nenek."

"Hm, Okaa-san pernah bilang, kalau ingin harapanmu terkabul, buatlah surat yang kau terbangkan dengan layangan setinggi mungkin. Pasti terkabul."

"Tou-san pernah mencobanya?" kata Rei dengan kekehan geli. Anak kecil.

"Tidak. Tapi Okaa-san bilang dia bahagia karena semua harapannya terkabul karena itu."

Rei tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya memang begitu kalau melihat foto-foto ini.

"Oh ya, Tou-san. Tou-san pernah lihat gelang ini?" tunjuk Rei pada gelang usang yang terus dipake neneknya seumur hidupnya itu.

"Oh, kata Otou-san itu hadiah pertama dari orang yang disukai Okaa-san."

"Hadiah pertama?"

"Hm, makanya tidak pernah dilepas. Okaa-san selalu memakainya dimana pun dan kapanpun. Oh ya, kau harus bersiap juga. Bibi Yukia dan Paman Ruichi akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi Tou-san, aku tidak melihat Kakek dari tadi."

"Hm, mungkin masih di sana. Kau jemput saja."

Rei mengangguk pelan.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Rei menuju tempat yang biasa disinggahi kakeknya kalau kakeknya biasa keluar sendiri. Untungnya kakeknya hingga kini masih sangat kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Sepertinya resepnya hanya bahagia. Karena Rei belum pernah melihat kakeknya marah sedikit pun meski cucu-cucunya sangat nakal.

Tak lama kemudian, Rei pun tiba di tempat yang dimaksud. Pohon besar itu sudah semakin tua dan sudah kehilangan banyak daunnya. Apalagi di musim gugur seperti ini.

"Kakek, ayo pulang, Bibi Yukia dan Paman Ruichi akan segera tiba."

Pria tua dan renta yang sudah memiliki rambut putih itu menoleh sejenak setelah cukup lama memandangi batu di depannya itu. Dan itu bukan batu biasa.

"Kakek melihat Nenek lagi ya? Pasti Nenek senang sekali Kakek sering berkunjung."

Rei mendekat ke arah tempat kakeknya duduk itu. Menyampaikan salam penghormatan dan berlutut dengan sopan. Lalu berdoa sekilas di sana.

Yah, itu adalah batu nisan.

Neneknya sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kakeknya hingga kini masih sangat kesepian karena ditinggal nenek. Apalagi mereka tidak pernah berpisah sedikit pun selama hidupnya. Di depan batu nisan itu tergantung sebuah gelang usang yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat bagus lagi. Agak lama, akhirnya Rei sadar gelang apa itu.

"Ah, itu hadiah pertama dari orang yang disukai Nenek ya?" ujar Rei sembari membantu kakeknya berdiri.

Kakeknya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kurosaki… Rukia. Wah, nama Nenek cantik juga ya. Tidak heran Nenek memang wanita tercantik. Tapi sekarang, Kakek harus pulang, udara sudah semakin mendingin. Besok, aku akan antarkan ke sini lagi ya?"

Yah, Rukia sengaja memang dikuburkan dimana tempat mereka berteman untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat yang tidak pernah berubah meski sudah 46 tahun berlalu.

Tempat yang akan terus menjadi kenangan mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dan di musim gugur tahun berikutnya, makam tersebut sudah bertambah menjadi dua.

Makam yang akan terus berdampingan satu sama lain. Tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_Naa, surat apa yang ada di layangan itu?_

_Permohonan. Semakin tinggi suratnya, semakin terkabul permohonan itu._

_Hee? Kau percaya ya?_

_Tentu. Kau tidak?_

_Permohonan apa?_

_Rahasia!_

FIN

03rd July 2013

.

.

Holaaaa minna…

Astaga ini jadinya kok panjang sih? Hmm ya soalnya saya mau ngegambarin cerita mereka sampau akhir sih, kan saya udah bilang plotnya sama kayak profpic saya heheheh… yah ceritanya kan emang mudah ketebak karena sederhana aja heheheh

Oh ya, saya beneran terinspirasi pas kapan itu lupa deh, waktu saya lagi pulang sama kakak saya, lagi nunggu lampu merah di jalan, kakak saya ngeliat sepasang kakek nenek yang udah tua banget. Mereka berjalan berdampingan gitu. Terus kakak saya bilang, 'romantisnya kakek nenek itu'. Pas saya liat, emang sih, si kakek lagi megang tangan si nenek supaya si nenek dituntun sama kakek. yah, beneran terharu banget saya ngeliatnya hikssss…

Ok, janjinya ini chap terakhir, jadi ini beneran chap terakhir hehehe…

Saatnya balas review…

Keiko Eni Naomi : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya saya suka juga main layangan tapi gak bisa nerbanginnya hiksss… gak juga kok. Gak bakalan nangis kan ceritanya mudah ketebak hehehe

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… penyakit Ruki Cuma alasan aja kok gak ada masalah hehehe. Alasannya… udah tahu kan? Hehhe mau dibilang sad ending… tapi mereka happy tuh, jadi bingung juga sih hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review senpai… iya kok asma, soalnya di sini gak begitu diceritain soal penyakit hehhe jadinya berat dong kan ceritanya sederhana aja hehehe gak sedih kan?

Life's really hard : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah update hehehe Cuma tiga chapter kok heheheheh

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… hmmm apa Ruki termasuk jujur di sini? hehehehe

Tiwie okaza : makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Lhylia kiryu : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini endingnya. Hehehe kan emang begitu plotnya. Gak sad sih… saya juga gak ngerti ini endingnya apa hehehehe

Darries : makasih udah review senpai… wah gak bisa kilat tapi ini udah lanjut hehehehe

Shinigami Teru-chan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak kalo endingnya, saya juga gak ngerti hehehe gak kepisah kok suer,…

Raracchi : makasih udah review senpai… heheeheh sweet juga pake banget hihihihih

Anemone Jie : makasih udah review senpai… gak bakal banjir kok gempa aja heheheh gak kok, ini kan gak begitu heboh. Cuma fic sederhana aja hehehe maaf gak kilat. Tapi ini udah update…

Gui gu : makasih udah review senpai… iya sih kak, udah saya ketik tapi gak tahu kenapa nama kakak kebaca gitu. Maaf ya kak… wah kejem amat kak pake diinjek gitu suratnya hihihihi gak kok gak ada penyakit parah di sini. Cuma penyakit sederhana yang bahkan gak ngaruh sama sekali hehehe soalnya saya Cuma mau bikin biasa aja gak pake acara ini itu heheheh fokus fic ini cuma kisah IchiRuki sampe kakek nenek aja kok. Gak ada fokus yang begitu serius. Kan fic saya serius semua heheheh

Rinko Mitsu : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak hehehe iya ini udah update kok hehehehe

Yosh makasih banyak yang udah faverit, follow, review… baca… wah saya seneng banget masih ada yang baca fic saya yang super berantakan ini. Makasih banyak sekali lagi. Saya gak tahu mesti balas apa selain makasih. Sekali lagi makasih banyak…

Sayonara…


End file.
